If You Knew Me Then
by xXxLuxaxXx
Summary: This story is about how Katniss moves to California and meets Peeta. She starts at a new school, has to make a new friends, and start all over again. Will she survive? Sorry about the super short summary, but I assure you (I hope) this will be a good story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction and it's and AU, so please send feedback. So this is a story about how Katniss and her family move to California. They were living in Arizona, but Katniss's dad gets a new job. Katniss also had her friend, Gale in Arizona. But here in California she makes a lot of new friends. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

Katniss POV

Today is the day we move to California. If me wants to stay, but the other half wants to explore more. We don't have many trees here in Arizona mostly just desert. Also the thing is I love to climb trees even though Prim says I might fall out of one. Pfft. Like that's going to happen. I finish packing my clothes then start to pack my bow. Really hope they have an archery club because then I wouldn't know what to do with myself. My dad first taught how to shot around the age 10. Now I have wicked aim."KATNISS! IT'S TIME TO GO!" Yells Prim from downstairs."GOING!" I yell back. I grab my suitcase, take one last look at my room for the last time.

As I go down the stairs I see Gale. I give him a big hug. Then we start to walk out the house. Before we get in the car we hug one more time and he tells me, "Be careful and don't stop shooting." I laugh at his last comment and get in the car. I look back and I see him waving, I wave back. "Prim stop jumping so much." my mom says. "Sorry mom it's just I'm super excited!"

By the time we get on the plane it's been about three hours. I just want to sleep, but Prim keeps jumping to much I can't. "Prim please stop jumping." "Sorry Katniss." Then she stops. Thank god. After that I just put on my headphones and doze off.

**I just finished the first chapter! Wow about 300 words. Please tell me if you like it. Also PLEASE send feedback. Also sorry if any information or grammer is wrong. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK this is the second chapter of this story. Also I wanted to clear something up Katniss's dad is still alive and he works as an engineer, but he was all ready in California and he got the house so Katniss hasn't seen him yet. I think that's all I have to say something. Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**Katniss POV**

After a few hours Prim wakes me up because the plane is about to land. I look out the window and see lights. "Wow." I gasp. "I know Katniss it's amazing." The plane is about to land please fasten your seat belts." I fasten my seat belt and think wow I'm going to live here. "Think Katniss we're going to live here." "That's just what I was thinking." I say laughing.

"Here we are your guys new house, it has two floors, four bedrooms, a kitchen, three bathrooms, and a library. Oh also in the back there's a pool in the back, a garden, and there's also some woods. My head snaps up at the word 'woods'. "Really?" "Yup" says the salesman. "Also you guys live next to the Mellarks, they have a bakery in town, well I'll let you guys get cozy." Then he leaves. Mmm we live next to the Mellarks." Katniss pick your room!" Yells Prim. I walk upstairs and start at the end of the hall. I walk in and find a room painted green with a window facing another window at the other house with a little roof outside. I could climb outside I think to myself. "I found it!" I said running out.

When I get out I see my dad and start running to him. "Dad!" He just catches me and swings me around. "Katniss how have you been?" "Awesome." "Oh meet my old friend, Mr. Mellark." "Hi you must be Katniss, nice to meet you" he sticks out his hand and I shake it. "Oh please meet my youngest son, Peeta if you don't mind he'll be helping you move your stuff up to your room. Peeta please meet this lovely lady!" I blush alittle at his comment "Going dad!" Then I see him, the boy with the shocking blue eyes. "Hi my name is Peeta." He says with a cute smile."My name is Katniss." "OK so where's your stuff?" "Over here." I grab a box, but he takes it from me. "I'll be taking that." He says with that smile. I think I'm going to really like this place and then I follow Peeta upstairs.

**Ok I added another 100 words. I hope you liked it and please send feedback. Thanks bye. **^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. Sorry I keep forgetting to put that in.**

**Chapter 1**

**Katniss's POV**

"OK I think we finished." "Yea it looks really nice." I say, we had just finished putting my bedroom together. "Ahh I'm tried." He says while laying on my bed. "Hey get off of my bed." "Not until you tell me about yourself." "I'll tell you if you tell me." I say sitting next to him on my bed." "OK, but you have to go first." "Fine." I say with a sigh. "Well, my name is Katniss Everdeen. I was born here, but my dad got a job in Arizona, he's an engineer, my sister was born in Arizona. My favorite color is green, and I can shoot a bow." "Wow well my name is Peeta Mellark I have two brothers, Rye and Brian. I was also born here and my dad owns a bakery in town called Mellark Bakery, my favorite color is orange and I can bake." "Really?" "Ya I" but then he gets interrupted by his dad "Peeta it's time to go home!" "Coming!" "I'll go with you." I tell him. We walk downstairs together then we see our dads talking. "OK we'll see you two and remember we're right next door if you need anything." I wave at them as they start walking to their house. "Long day?" My dad asks. "Yea." "Well go upstairs because tomorrow's Monday." I groan when he tells me. "OK I'm going upstairs." I say then go to my room. Then I hear the doorbell. "Katniss it's for you." "Going!" I walk downstairs then see Peeta. "Hey I wanted to ask you if you wanted to walk with me tomorrow to school it's only like a few blocks away." "OK sure." "Um OK I'll see tomorrow then." "Bye." "Bye." Then I close the door, run up the stairs, then jump into my bed wanting for tomorrow to come already.

I wake up to my alarm and think 'stupid alarm I don't want to get up' but then I think of Peeta. I then get up jump into my shower, throw on a blue shirt, some jeans, and my favorite boots that my dad gave me, grab my backpack, and head downstairs. I see Prim eating cereal in the kitchen. "Hi, you ready for the first day of your new school?" I ask her opening the fridge. "I'm a bit nervous, but also super ready for this new school! I'm going to take it by storm!" She says. "Yes everyone in the school will look up to you." I say laughing. I end up grabbing nothing to eat because I hear the doorbell ring. I practically ran to the door. I open the door and see Peeta. "You ready to go?" He asks. I nod. "Bye Prim see you after school." I say. We start walking toward the school. "So how's this school?" "It's OK, I mean it's not the best high school." "Oh and is there an archery club?" "Ya, but a bad one." "I'll have to change that." I muttered. He laughs at my comment. "Yea I hope you do." He says with smile. "Oh look we're here."

**OK so every time I write I try to add at least 100 new words. Until I get to 1000 words per chapter. I'm trying to update every day, but at times I might not update every day. Also I'm sorry if Peeta's brothers names are weird, I thought about using wheat for one of their names, but I was like nah. Also the bakery I just thought of that. OK I hope that you enjoy this chapter. And I think that's all I have to tell you guys/girls. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back and here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it. Thank you to all of the people that have given me feedback! Here's the next chapter! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 4**

**Katniss's POV**

"Wow it's a pretty big school, bigger then my old one." I told Peeta.

"Yea to big." Mutters Peeta. I laugh at his comment and he flashes me a smile.

"Hey look there's Peeta!" I hear someone yell.

"Those are my friends, I'll introduce you to them." He whispers to me.

"Hey Peet! How was your weekend?" Asked a bronzed hair boy with sea green eyes. "Oh and who is this we have here?"

"Her name is Katniss Everdeen. She's my neighbor." He replays.

"Hey Peeta, is Finnick bothering you again?" A girl asks.

"No Annie, but thank you."

"Hey who's your 'friend'?" Asks another girl. I blush a little bit at the way she said 'friend'.

"I was getting to that before I was rudely interrupted by Mr. Odair here." He says with sarcasm in his voice. "Her name is Katniss Everdeen, Katniss that's Annie, Finnick, Johanna, and Madge." He tells me while pointing to each one of them.

"Hi." I say just over a whisper.

"Well we have to go get her schedule from the office, we'll see you guys in a while." Then we walk to the office.

"Wow you have a lot of friends." I say to him when we start walking toward to the office.

"Yea, but here's a few information you should know. Um Finnick will try to flirt with you so watch out, Annie will probably will try take you shopping one of these days, Johanna is fierce, but once you get to know her she nice, oh and Madge loves books, gives you one for your birthday. Yea that's all I think that's all you need to know." He says.

"Umm...?" I say.

"A lot to take I know." He says laughs. We eventually do get to the office and see a lady typing on a computer.

"That's Ms. Trinket." He whispers in my ear which sends a chill down my spine.

"Hello!" She says in a super chirpy voice.

"Hi I'm here for my shcule." I tell her.

"Name?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Ahh here it is." She says then clicks a button. I hear a printer, she gets up, I laugh at the way she walks. She looks at me "He's tickling me." I say pointing at Peeta. Her face pinches up, but she starts walking toward the printer again.

**Sorry about the super short chapter, but my laptop was going to di**e**, it's getting late and I still have a bunch of homework. -_- Well thanks for reading. I will have a longer chapter tomorrow or the next day because we're having a science fair coming up. Oh and tell me if you like Finnick, Annie, Johanna, and Madge's personality, remember it's AU. Thanks bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK I'm so sorry about not updating in a few days, but I had a bunch of stuff to do in the last few days. And also I decide I didn't want to update something long, but with a lot of mistakes, I rather I put something short, but well made. OK enough of this, on to the story! DISCLAIMER: I don't own any mentioned in this story, just the idea.**

**Chapter 5**

**Katniss's POV**

I end up having to laugh down the hallway because of Mrs. Trinket.

"She's so official. I say in between giggles.

"Yea I did the same thing when I first came to this high school." He tells me.

"Well let's see what I got for my classes." I say still trying to calm down. Then I look at my schedule.

P1:Social Studies 8:00-9:00

P2:Advanced Math 9:03-10:03

P3:English 10:06-11:06

P4:Reading 11:09-12:10

P5:Lunch 12:10- 12:40

P6:Music 12:43-1:43

P7:Gym 1:46-2:46

P8:Study Hall 2:46-3:30

"Hey we have all our classes together." Peeta says after he looks at my schedule.

"That's nice." I mutter

"Hey that's not nice." He says while punching my arm playfully.

"That hurts." I tell him while I rub my arm. Then the bell rings. I groan.

"Come on lazy bum." He tells me while he grabs my hand leading me to our first class. 'His hand is so soft' I think to myself.

I sigh. I'm sitting in the back with Peeta in front of me. I'm waiting for it to be the next period, Lunch. Then the bell rings, I practically jump out of my seat. Peeta looks at my and laughs. I start walking out, but then I remember I don't know where the lunch room is. So I wait for Peeta. I start tapping my foot.

"Someone is a little impatient." He says when he walks out of the lunch room.

"Well someone is hungry, and that someone is me." I tell him.

"OK what are we waiting for let's go to the lunch room." He tells me while taking my hand again and leading the way.

"Hey look it's Peeta and Katniss!" I hear Finnick's voice, or at least I think that's his name.

"Hi." We say in unison as we sit down.

"They're going twins on us." Annie whispers to Finnick.

"Haha very funny Annie." Peeta tells her.

"So Ms...?" He asks me.

"Everdeen, Katniss Everdeen." I tell him.

"Ms. Everdeen." He repeats.

"He's a bit..." I tell Peeta

"Crazy I know." He says

"Hey I have ears you know." Finnick says in a goofy voice.

"Hey guys." Johanna says in a sad voice.

"What happened to you?" Asks Annie, which gets elbowed by Finnick.

"Chad broke up with me after class right now." She says.

"And Madge." I ask. It's amazing how I remembered all of their names.

"She stayed behind to talk him into getting back with me, even though she knows it's no use." She tells us.

"You were right, he's now going out with Glimmer." Says Madge from behind of Johanna.

"Ugh Glimmer." Mumbles Peeta.

"What's wrong with this Glitter?" I ask.

"You mean Glimmer and she's horrible. I dated her for about a week and couldn't stand her anymore." He tells me. For some reason when he says he dated her it makes me boil up inside.

"Ah Peeta's golden days." Says Finnick while leaning back. He ends up on the floor because he was leaning. We all go to help him get up.

"That's what you get for what you said." Peeta tells him with a grin while Finnick rubs his back.

"Sheesh I won't do it again." He says in an apology voice. I think I'm going to like this school.

"Your lucky that you came in this semester, if not you would have been able to get in this team." The coach of the archery team tells me. Her name is Coach Alba. "We've been getting strict about the people we get into the team. The team isn't what it used to be."

"Thank you really for letting me try out it means a lot to me." I tell her.

"Tomorrow will be the try outs.."

"OK thank you."

"No problem." She tells me before I walk out of the gym. I meet Peeta outside of the school.

"Well how did it go?" He asks me. I laugh.

"No Peeta try-outs aren't until tomorrow." I tell him. "Where are the others?" I ask.

"They all went to Finnick's house, he also told me that we should go." He says.

"OK." I say. Then he hooks his arm with mine. I now feel full for some reason.

**Glimmer's POV**

"That bitch." Says the blonde headed girl. "She will pay, and I will get Peeta back." She still remembers the day he broke up with her.

"_Hey Glimmer can I talk to you?" Peeta asks her._

"_Sure Peeta you can always talk to me!" She says in her high pitched voice._

"_Um... I don't want to date you anymore. I just think that you and me, we can and should date other people." He tells her in a nervous way._

"_But Peeta you... you can't stop dating me! You're mine! You can't be anyone else's!" She was now breathing hard. "Is there someone else! Tell me!"_

"_No Glimmer I just think we aren't suppsoe to be together. I'm sorry, really." He tells her before leaving her._

_'He will be mine.' She tells herself._

**Katniss's POV**

We get to Finnick's house about ten minutes later. For some reason when we left the school it felt like someone was watching us. Meh. We knock on the door and Annie ends up opening the door.

"Hey guys." She says.

"Hi." We say in unison again. We look at each other. I blush and Peeta flashes me a smile. Annie ends up giggling, which makes me blush more.

"Come in, it must be cold." She tells us. It started getting windy after school.

"Yea it looks like a storm is coming." Peeta tells her.

"Hey look they're here!" Yells Johanna.

"How did the try-out go?" Asks Finnick.

"Haha very funny Finnick try-outs aren't 'til tomorrow." I say.

"Sassy." He mumbles. We all laugh at that.

"Well let's get to work."

After about a two six packs of Coca-Cola and a bunch of goofing off Peeta and I have to go home. We say bye to all of our friends. I actually made friends on the first day of school. Well with the help of Peeta of course. I start to shiver when we start walking.

"You cold?" He asks me.

"Yea, after living in Arizona it's weird being cold at this time." I tell him.

"OK, here take my jacket." He tells me then takes off his jacket and wraps it around me.

"Thank you." I tell him. I immediately get warm. When we get to our house's he walks me to my house.

"Thank you for walking me home." I tell him.

"No problem." He says. I then do something that I thought I would have never done. I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Peeta." I tell him. He seems stunned.

"Bye Katniss." He then walks into his house and I walk into mine.

"Hi Katniss who's jacket is that?" Asks Prim.  
"Um Peeta's." I say before running upstairs. I jump into my bed still wrapped in Peeta's jacket. I intake his scent. Cinnamon. I then fall asleep.

**OK I know I haven't updated in like forever! But I am sorry. So I wrote a super long chapter. I also have some questions.**

** you like Glimmer's POV?**

** I do more different POV'S?**

** Clove be on Glimmer's friend or Katniss's friend?**

**AND **

** you want long chapters every other day (or every two days) or short chapters almost every day?**

**Please tell me! Thank you and sorry for not updating for a few days. Bye! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! OK so someone requested me to do Peeta's POV and I decided to do it. I hope you like it, if you want any more POV's tell me, but I am going to do Katniss's POV in every chapter so that means... longer chapters! Yes, I decided to try and update every day with longer chapters. So here it is. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything other than the idea.**

**Peeta's POV**

**Chapter 6**

When I walk into my house I still can't believe it. She kissed me on the cheek! I start jumping up and down when Rye walks in.

"What's wrong with you, something bite you? Or is it that girl again, what's her name? Katie?" He asks while grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Maybe, and her name's Katniss you know K-A-T-N-I-S-S." I spell out to him.

"OK I get it you don't have to give me a spelling class." He says. 'Maybe I should.' I think to myself.

"Can you take my shift? I have a date tonight." He says. So that's why he's all dressed up.

"No why can't you get Brian to do it." I say in a whiny voice. That's the good thing about being the youngest of the family.

"I can't he took my last shift." He says equaling my voice.

"Fine." I mutter.

"Thank you!" He says before kissing on my cheek and skipping out of the room. I rub my cheek thinking it was a good he kissed this cheek if not I would have punched him in the face. I then run up the stairs and into my room. I throw my backpack on my bed then I remember my jacket is with Katniss. Meh. I'll get it to tomorrow. I change into my work clothes then go into my mom's room.

"Hey mom can I take the car?" I ask she's on the laptop my dad and I got her last Christmas.

"Sure Peeta, just don't crash it." She says without looking up.

"Thanks bye." I say before running back down the stairs, grabbing the car keys on the hook, going outside, jumping into the car, and start driving to our bakery. My parents own a bakery in town. Mellark's Bakery. My dad will probably pass it down to me just because Brian and Rye can't handle it. I get to the bakery and park in the back. I walk through the back door and grab an apron. I see my dad at the register. 'Brian must be at a home.' I think. I tap my dad's shoulder. He turns around.

"Hey Peeta, where's Rye?" He asks.

"He told me to take his shift because he has a date tonight." I tell him.

"OK I'm going to make some bread in the back so you can handle the register. tonight." He tells me.

"OK." I say then he walks to the back. A few minutes later I start to doze off when the door rings.

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up with Prim's knock on my door.

"Katniss wake up mom wants you to go to the Mellark's Bakery to get some fresh bread." She say through the door. I jump when she says Mellark's Bakery.

"OK I'll be down in a minute!" I say. I see I still have Peeta's jacket. I decide to give it to his dad or something at the bakery. Too bad today's Peeta's day off. I grab my own sweater so I'm not cold. I run down the stairs and see Prim sitting on the couch watching American Idol.

"Hey Katniss you should be on this show." She tells me.

"Yea I would be out in a week." I tell her.

"Sure, mom left a list of what she needs and the money." She says.

"OK bye." I say before walking out the door. 'Man it's cold out here.' I think to myself.

I see the bakery in the distance and I start to walk faster. I can already smell the fresh bread. When I get to the front door I walk in and see Peeta dozing off. The door rings as I walk in and he comes out of his trance.

"Hi Peeta." I say.

"Hey Katniss what are you doing here at this time, it's almost closing time." He tells me.

"I came because we ran out of fresh bread." I tell him.

"Oh OK, is that my jacket you stole?" He says in a playful tone.

"Maybe." I say in the same tone handing it to him.

"OK so what would you like today Miss. Everdeen." He asks continuing to flirt with me. Wait he's flirting with me? I push that thought out of my mind.

"Just this Mr. Mellark." I say handing him the list my mom gave to me.

"Hmm, OK." He mutters then grabs a paper bag and starts fulling it with the contents on the paper. I start to get lost in his eyes when he looks up. "OK here you go." He then hands me the bag. I hand him the money.

"Peeta it's closing time!" I hear his dad yell.

"OK!" He yells back.

"Thank you, I'll see you in the morning right?" I ask.

"Yea, hey you want a drive home?" I asks me.

"Umm sure."

"OK wait." Then he runs to the back. He's back in a flash.

"Alright let's go."

"OK."

**OK. If you want any POV's please do tell me! Also next chapter will most likely start with them going to their houses. I hope you liked it, and remember to tell me if you want any POV's! If not I'll just start with Katniss's POV. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I'm sorry about not updating for a while, but here's a pretty long chapter. I hope you like it! DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING mentioned in this story, other than the idea.**

**Chapter 7**

**Katniss's POV**

When we walk out side the bakery we go around back. There we find Peeta's car. Like the gentleman he is he opens the passenger door for me. I sit in the car and he jogs to the driver side. He turns on the car.

"How long have you been driving?" I ask.

"Um... I got my license about 2 months ago." He says without taking his eyes off of the road. "Do you plan to get your license?"

"Nah I'll probably crash the car before I even start it." I say laughing.

"I doubt it, your good at everything." He says.

"No, I'm super stubborn even ask my sister she has proof." I say.

"OK, but I think you should at least try." He mumbles. It stays silent for a while then we turn the corner into our street. He stops in his drive way. I start to get out, but by the time my seat belt begins to come off he's already at my door.

"Thank you." We start to walk to my door. When we get there I face Peeta.

"Thank you for driving me home and the bread." I thank him.

"No problem any time really." He says.

"Well, will you drive me to school tomorrow or will we walk?"

"Sadly we have to walk, but if I could I would drive you to school everyday."

"You don't have to."

"No I like to drive or walk you everywhere." He says looking into my eyes.

"OK I'll see you tomorrow."

"OK bye."He says, but before he walks kiss his cheek again. He turns beet red, but waves and walks toward his house.

**Peeta's POV**

It must really be my day. I unlock the door and walk inside. I see Rye and Brian sitting on the couch with a pair of evil grins.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I say a little to harshly.

"No, but you know what Peeta we just made a new song for you." Rye says with the grin. "Ready Brian?"

"Ya."

"_PEETA AND KATNISS SITTING IN THE TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ They yell at the top of their lungs.

I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"Shut up!" I yell before running up the stairs. I can still hear them yelling by the time I get up to my room. I notice my window is closed. I groan. I love it when my window is open. I always sleep with the it open. Then we I look up I see Katniss's window is also open.

"Katniss." I whisper-yell.

"Katniss" I try again. This time her head pokes out of the curtains. "Hi."

"Oh, hi Peeta. Are you stalking me?" She questions with a serious tone. I start to get nervous.

"N...no." I stutter.

"I'm just playing." She says with a smile. I smile back. "Well goodnight see you tomorrow."

"OK goodnight to you too." Then her head goes out of the curtains. Well I was kinda of tired. I don't bother to change my clothes. I just jump into my bed. I fall into a deep sleep.

**I fell so guilty. I haven't updated for at least four days. And this chapter isn't that long. I'm sorry, but I promise you I will try to update more often hopefully with longer chapters. OK remember any POV's tell me! BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's an other chapter. I would have updated yesterday, but I had to go pick up my glasses and my mom decided to do some more errands. So here's the chapter I hope you like it! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything mentioned in the story, just the idea.**

**Chapter 8**

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up the next morning freezing. 'Why do I keep forget to get my blankets from the closet?' I ask myself. I get up not wanting to get out of the little warmth I have. I force myself to take a shower, maybe too long of a shower. Throw on the first thing I see in my drawer, grab a jacket and run downstairs only to see Prim eating the last chocolate muffin.

"Prim! That was my chocolate muffin!" I say.

"Are you eating it?" She asks eating the muffin much more slower.

"Eat it then." I grab whats left of the muffin from her hand and run out the door.

"Hey!" I hear her yelling from inside the house. I munch on the half that hasn't been eaten. I remember how cold it is with a gust of wind.

"Must..put..on..jacket." I mumble while fumbling with my jacket. Then I hear a laugh.

"Someone must be cold." I hear Peeta say behind my back.

"Is that your nickname for me, Someone." I ask finally zipping up my jacket.

"No."

"Well it should be."

"I'll think about it."  
"Maybe you should think about not stalking me anymore." I mutter.

"Nope that I assure will not stop." He says with his evil grin. "So how did you sleep?"

"You should know that, stalker." I say.

"You're right." He says with a playful tone.

"So how did I sleep last night Mr. Stalker?" I question with the some tone. What's happening to me?

"You slept like an angel." He returns. I smile at him then my phone vibrates.

"It's from Finnick." I mumble while I open my phone.

"OOOO from Mr. Odair." He now has a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"OOOO." I say.

_Finnick:_

_He Kat._

_Me:_

_Don't call me that. -_-_

_Finnick:_

_To bad it's your new nick name like Peeta's is Peet! ^_^_

"Hey Peeta did you know Finnick gave you a new nickname?" I question.

"What?! He's already named my Pecky Peeta, Peety, and Partly Peeta. Which the last one doesn't even make sense!" He screams.

"Well at least he doesn't call you Kat." I mumble returning my attention back to the phone with Peeta looking over my shoulder.

_Me:_

_Wait! How did you get my phone number?_

"Hey! I don't even have your phone number." Peeta yells. "This is MAHOGANY! **(I think that's how you spell it.)**

"Shh I'll give it to you right now."

_Finnick:_

_Um..I..I HAVE MY WAYS!_

"Why are we friends with him?" I ask.

"You know I was just questioning that too." He says. He seems more calm now.

_Me:_

_Your weird and what do you want?_

_Finnick:_

_Oh to what I called you for._

_Me:_

_You didn't call me, but continue._

About 30 seconds later I get a phone call: Finnick.

"There I called you, happy?" He asks.

"Very." I say.

"Hey Fin Fin." I hear Peeta call over my shoulder which causes me to giggle. What is wrong with me today?

"Ah you have found the ways of the nicknames." He says with a satisfied tone.

"Yes I have!" He yells again.

"What do you want Finnick?" I ask.

"Oh Annie wanted to know if you want to go shopping later."

"Tell her sure." I answer.

"Ok bye Kat and Peet!" He then hangs up.

"What did I just agree to?" I ask. But Peeta just laughs.

"But Peeta what if I don't get in?" I argue.

"Look at me Katniss" I turn to his radiant blue eyes. "and repeat after me, me Katniss Everdeen."

"Me Katniss Everdeen." I repeat.

"Will make the archery club."

"Will make the archery club."

"And start stalking Peeta."

"And start hey!" I say. He's laughing his butt off, I punch his arm. I'm guessing it was pretty weak because he laughs harder. After he finishes his laughing fit he speaks.

"OK let's go to the try-outs." I says.

"No." I argue.

"Yes."

"No."

"OK you want it that way." He asks.

"Mmmhmm."

"OK" He says before grab my waist and throw me over his shoulder.

"Peeta!" I yell.

"Hey you wanted it this way." He says. I sigh. I might as well enjoy the ride. We eventually get to the gym doors then he finally puts me down. I brush my self off and I smile at Peeta.

"Wish me good luck." I say.

"I grate you all of my luck." He smiles. Then I walk into the gym.

"Hello Coach Alba." I say nervously.

"Hello Katniss." She says smiling. "Go ahead and take position to shoot, everyone else already went." This causes me to blush. She laughs. I curse Peeta under my breath. I'll get him back later, but now I have to focus on shooting. I walk toward where Coach Alba pointed to. I grab the bow that lays on the table. I grab an arrow and in one swift movement I notch it and it's ready to be shot. I glance first at Coach Alba and she gives me a nod, then I glance at the gym doors there I see Peeta looking at me with a smile. Then he nods and I shoot the arrow. I hit the target... perfectly. I reach for an other arrow, but I'm stopped.

"That's good Katniss you may leave I will have the results on Monday." Alba says. "Thank you for coming."

"OK, bye." I set down bow then leave.

"Prim! Dinner's ready!" I yell.

"Katniss why are you yelling?" Questions my dad. He recently came back from his business trip in New York.

"Prim hasn't come down yet." I say.

"OK." Then the bell rings.

"I'll get it!" I yell."Katniss enough with the yelling." My mom says.

"Sorry." I whisper. I open the door to find a grin.

"Hi Peeta." I say.

"Hi Katniss."

"Katniss who is at the door?" My dad asks.

"Peeta." I tell him. "Come in Peeta."

"Good to see you Peeta." Says my dad. "Have you been taking care of Katniss like I told you?" This causes Peeta and me to turn bright red.

"Yes sir." He replys.

"Good. There are very few young man like you."

"OK dad um Peeta and I are going upstairs to study."

"OK be done in 10 minutes for dinner." He says. Oh and Peeta will you be staying for dinner?"

"My father said I could." He replys.

"OK." Then I grab his hand and run upstairs.

**Ha I FINALLY finished it! OK sorry about not updating in a while a lot of stuff going on. But I decided to leave you guys (girls, if you are one) with at least 1000 words. I was going to update at 300 words, but I thought I haven't been updating in a while soooooo. Ya I hope you like it, any POV's tell me,(HINT!: Next chapter will most likely be Peeta's) and Clove will (Hopefully) make her appearance in the next chapter! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI! So I decided to write (TYPE! YOU'RE TYPING!) the next chapter. I'm using Microsoft Office, I usually use LibreOffice. (I kinda of prefer it more.)But I'm using the trial because I can't figure out how to make a chart on LibreOffice. It's really confusing because it's like the newest one. But enough of my blabbering here's the story. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything mentioned in this story other than the idea, that's mine.**

**Chapter 9**

**Peeta's POV**

We walk up the stairs all the way down the hall. Then Katniss opens the door with her hand around my wrist. When we walk in the first thing I notice is her curtains are open. I wiggle my hand out of hers, sadly and walk over to the window.

"Hey I can see my house from here!" I say.

"No duh Peeta, of course you can see your house from here we're neighbors after all." She says coming from behind me.

"Well what do you want to do?" I ask.

"I don't know." She responds.

"Hmm." I think.

"Hmm."

"Hey you know what we should do!" She says out of the blue.

"What?" I ask.

"We should make some sort of pulley system from my house to yours so we don't have to yell at each other." I exclaims.

"So we can pass notes, like mailboxes?" I question.

"Yea!"

"OK, where do we start?"

"I think it's done!" Katniss says. "But we're going to have to wait until after dinner so we can try it."

"Yea." I say. The pulley has a long line of string connected from Katniss's house to mine. On the string is a bucket. There we can put the notes, when we want to send something we just pull the pulley and bucket starts moving. After the bucket gets to the other side it produces a loud enough sound for Katniss or me to hear. It's actually pretty simple.

"Katniss, Peeta dinner time!" I hear Prim yell.

"Going!" We both yell, which causes us to laugh. Then Katniss punches me in the arm and runs downstairs.

"Hey you cheater." I yell at her as I run downstairs.

"Whoa, calm down, there's enough food for everyone." Katniss's dad says as we finally get to the bottom of the stairs. I end up sitting in between Katniss and Prim with their parents in front of us. Mrs. Everdeen made lambstew with bread that looks like it came from the bakery.

"Mmmm my favorite lamb stew." I hear Katniss mutter under her breath. As Mrs. Everdeen serves us I notice that they don't really mind serving an extra mouth.

"OK eat up!" Says Katniss's mom after she finishes serving everyone.

"Thank you Mrs. Everdeen for the dinner, it was delicouious." I say truthfully.

"Oh it was nothing Peeta you know you can come over at any time!" She says.

"Well I must be going."

"What?" Katniss asks sadly.

"The pulley." I whisper

"Oh. OK Peeta your family must be waiting for you to return." She says.

"Yes, goodbye Prim, Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen." I begin to say as I get up off of the couch.

"I'll walk you to the door." Katniss says jumping up.

"Ok."

"Bye Peeta!" I hear Prim yell from upstairs.

"Bye!" I yell back.

"Well it was nice having dinner with you Peeta, but I'm beat from my flight so I"ll see you around." Katniss's dad says before retreating upstairs.

"Oh that reminds me I haven't put the bed sheets on the bed!" Mrs. Everdeen exclaims. "Have a nice evening Peeta."

"Ok let's go to the door." Katniss says eagerly.

"Are you kicking me out?" I say with a bit of hurt and playfulness in my voice like Finnick would do when I would lead him to my front door. This causes Katniss to giggle.

"No I would never, but we have to try the pulley remember." She says with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes the pulley, I'll race you!" Then I run to my house and fumble with the keys when I open the door I see Katniss's is already closed. I run up the stairs past my brother making out with a girl, but not without saying: "EWWWW!" really loud. By the time I get to my window I see Katniss sitting on her windowsill.

"Darn it, it looks you won." I say in a pouting voice.

"Too bad Mellark, now let's try this I'm tired." She says.

"Sheesh, but ok." Turns out we had to make a few tweets here and there, but other than that it looks great. I send the first note:

Me:

_Hi Katniss, it looks like you can finally go to sleep._

Katniss:

_Yea, OK good night Peeta I'll see you tomorrow, right?_

Me:

_Count on it._

Katniss:

_Ok, goodnight. _

Me:

_Goodnight _

Then as soon as my head hits the pillow I fall into a sleep filled with dreams.

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up the next day to my alarm clock. I do my usual routine, but first send a note to Peeta.

Me:

_GOOD MORNING!_

I then send it over. I walk downstairs and see breakfast is ready. Mmm pancakes.

"Hi mom."

"Hello Katniss, sleep well?"

"Yup." Then the doorbell rings. Peeta.

"OK bye mom I'm leaving!" I yell with my backpack over my shoulder.

"Bye!" I hear her yell before I open the door.

"Hey Finnick!" Peeta yells.

"Hey Peeta, Katniss look who came back from their trip to France!"

We walk over and see a girl with jet black hair.

"Hey Clove." Peeta says.

**Ha my first cliffhanger! I might start doing those more often. But anyway I hope you liked this chapter, hopefully I will be updating again tomorrow or the next day or the next. I don't know anyway, bye! P.S. remember if you have any POV's tell me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**ey guys sorry about not updating in while, but I was pretty busy. Anyway I decided to make this a Valentine special! Yes this chapter is going to be longer and it will be taken place on Valentine's day. I hope you like it! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the things mentioned in this story other than the idea**.

**Katniss's POV  
Chapter ****10**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. I was about to throw my alarm across the room when I remember what day it is. Valentine's day. It was a few days after Peeta and I had made the pulley system. I pull out the notebook that I keep just for the notes. I write:

_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!_

Then I put the note in the bucket and pull the rope. I hear the bucket clink against his window. I run to go get out of my pajamas that Gale gave me. Of course it haves little bows and arrows on it. I grab a pair of skinny jeans and a bright red shirt. When I come out of the bathroom I look out the window and see the bucket, I quickly grab the note and read it.

_Thank you and Happy Valentine's Day too. I have to ask you something._

I smile, but I'm confused on the last part. But I write:

_Ok, but tell me when you pick me up because I'm hungry._

I pull the bucket then go to my bed and put my favorite boots on. When I finish tying them I hear the bucket hit my window.

_Same old Katniss, but OK see you in a little bit._

I don't answer it because I know that I'll be seeing him in a little bit. Then I swing my backpack over my shoulder and run downstairs. I see my mom making pancakes.  
"Hey mom, where's dad?" I asked.  
"He had a surprise meeting today." She answers and hands my a pancake.  
"Oh." I say with my mouth full.  
"You know Katniss there's something called manners." I hear Prim say while sitting next to me.  
"Yea Prim and there's something called brushing your hair." I say getting up from the table. Then she gasps, touches her hair, and runs up the stairs. I laugh as I walk toward the front door.  
"Bye mom, bye Prim!" I yell before opening the door. I notice that Peeta isn't here yet. So I walk out and close the door, but when I close the door Peeta jumps out at me.  
"OH MY GLOB!" I yell a little to loud. After waiting for about ten minutes because Peeta can't stop laughing we start walking.  
"Peeta."  
"W…what?" He asks in between laughs.  
"It's not that funny."  
"Yes it is." He says looking a little more calm.  
"So what were you going to ask me?" I question. He stiffens almost immediately.  
"Umm you know that umm that umm." He stutters. I have never seen him this nervous.  
"Spit it out Mellark." I say.  
"Will you be my Valentine?" He says really fast. I'm surprised, I thought he would have asked someone else. But I have to answer him.  
"Yes." I say.  
"OK it's fi…what?!"  
"I said yes." When I say that he's face lights up so bright.  
"OK." He says. He looks so happy, he looks like a little boy that just got a new toy. The rest of the way toward the school it's silent. When we get there we see Annie, Clove, Finnick, Johanna, and Madge. I still remember the time I met Clove. I had meet her a few days ago.

"Hey Clove." Peeta says to a girl with black hair.  
"Hi Peeta, ooo who's this?" She asks.  
"Oh this is Katniss. Clove, Katniss. Katniss, Clove." Finnick chimes in. "Katniss, Clove just came back from her annual trip to Florida. Clove, Katniss moved here from Arizona."  
"It's nice to meet you Katniss." She says with her hand out for me to shake it.  
"You too." I say shaking her hand. Then she whispers to Peeta:  
"She looks like a keeper." This makes him and me blush furiously. Johanna and Clove just laugh.

"Hey Peeta and Katniss!" I hear Finnick yelling. Him and his yelling. We walk over and then the bell ring, I groan.  
"Come on Katniss." Peeta says.  
"No." I mumble remembering that the archery team would be posted on the wall today.  
"No?" He questions.  
"No."  
"OK." He says before grabbing me bridal style.  
"HEY!" I yell.  
"Annie can you carry her backpack to home room?" He asks Annie.  
"Sure Peeta." She says in between giggles.  
"Alright, where to?" He asks me.  
"Home." I mumble.  
"No sorry. I know let's go check the archery club results!" He says in his most cheeriest voice.  
"No." I groan.  
"Yup that's what we are going to do. See you guys later!" He says.

"You check." I say covering my eyes when we get there.  
"If you say so." He says. I'm dreading the moment when he says I didn't get in.  
"Um Katniss." He says in a nervous voice.  
"Yes." I says barely over a whisper.  
"YOU GOT IN!" He yells while twirling around. I'm laughing so hard my stomach hurts.  
"P…Pe…Peeta stop! It h…hurts!" I say laughing.  
"OK well let's get to class."

"Katniss we should go shopping!" Annie yells.  
"OK." I say. I'm only agreeing because I need a present for Peeta.  
"Ya so me and Peeta decided to go to the store, bye!" Finnick says out of the sudden while dragging Peeta the other way.  
"OK it looks like we can shop with no problem." Says Annie.  
"Hey what about Johanna and Madge?" I ask.  
"While Johanna got back with Chad so they're probably doing something together, but I bet you that won't last that long, and Madge is just having dinner with her parents." She tells me when Clove comes up with her entire face glowing.  
"Oh my gosh, guess who asked me to be their Valentine?!" She squeals.  
"Who?" Annie and I ask.  
"Cato!" She squeals even louder.  
"Ugh, you do realize that Cato is a totally douche, right?" Annie says in a low voice.  
"He is not," Clove says pouting. "and we have to go shopping!"  
"You know Clove that's where we were just going to do." I say before she starts dragging us to the mall.

Peeta's POV

"I can't believe it!" Yells Finnick. We were in a flower shop.  
"Shut up Finnick, if you haven't noticed this is a decent place." I hiss.  
"Sorry, it's just so amazing!" He whispers. I had told Finnick about two days ago that I had a crush on Katniss. Not just any crush though, (like on Glimmer) it was major crush like Finnick and Annie crush. They had been dating since freshman year, they were now juniors.  
"Hey let's just get the flowers and go, I still have to get Katniss's other present." I say.  
"OK." Finnick just grabs a big bouquet of roses. But I have to look for the best one. It is for Katniss after all. Then I see them. It's a pretty small bouquet of dandelions, but they're beautiful.  
"All right let's go." I say. After we pay we head to the mall. We have to be stealthy just in case the girls are here. We walk into a shop that looks like it has a lot of stuff. Then we see the Katniss, Annie, Clove, we end up hiding behind the Valentine cards. They're talking of course we had eavesdrop.  
"Come on Katniss you know you like him." I hear Annie say. My body stiffens, I can tell Finnick notices because he puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"Well I don't even what I feel guys." Katniss says looking down.  
"Come on you guys hang out a lot, it's kind of like in your face. Like hey do you know that Katniss and Peeta hang out a lot!" She yells.  
"Shut up!" Katniss hisses.  
"Sorry." Cloves says.  
"Come on Katniss you have to know what you feel." Annie says.  
"I…I think I do like Peeta, I guess that I was the only one that didn't notice." She was still looking down.  
"Oooooo!" Annie and Clove say in unison. Katniss blushes, she looks so cute like that.  
"We should check the next aisle." Katniss says. I was saved by Finnick who of course had more sense than me at the time.  
"Oh my gosh." I say, running a hand through my hair. I was still processing what Katniss had said in the store.  
"That's what I was just thinking." Finnick says. "We should get the presents so we can get ready."  
"For what? Oh!" I say.  
"Ah young love." He says in his 'wise' voice.  
"Come on let's go." I say.

Finnick ends up buying Annie the tradition valentine stuff, but I was still looking. We walk into a jewelry store. We start looking at the stuff in the glass case then I see it. A necklace that had a bird on it with an arrow in it's mouth. I end up buying it. I knew it was a perfect gift for Katniss. I just knew it.

Katniss's POV

"ANNIE I DON'T WANT TO PUT ON A DRESS!" I yell.  
"To bad because Finnick made reservation at a fancy place." She says. "Come on look at the dresses." I groan, but go look at them. I end up picking a light purple dress that goes a little past my knees. Clove goes with a sleek red dress that goes to the floor. She leaves her hair straight because Cato had already gotten here. Annie picks dark pink dress that's at her knees.  
"Alright next hair and makeup!" Annie yells. It takes her about ten minutes for her to get me in the chair, but when I open my eyes I don't see Katniss I see a pretty girl. I had on a natural look on makeup, but my hair was down and it was in soft curls.  
"Oh my gosh." I gasp.  
"I know." Annie says. Then we hear a honk.  
"Crap." I mutter. We get in the dresses at top speed. Then we run down the stairs and see Peeta and Finnick there. Peeta was wear a nice dress suit.  
"Wow." I hear Peeta gasp.  
"I know I had the same reaction." I say with a smile. Then I latch my arm with his. He smiles at me.  
"Alright let's go." Says Finnick, he's always so eager.

When we get there I notice that there are no cars.  
"Hey how come there's no cars here?" I question.  
"Ah because we rented the place out." Finnick tells us.  
"Oh." We say. When we get inside there's only one man there. He doesn't say anything, he must already know Peeta and Finnick. He leads us up a pair of stairs, when we get to the top there's already a table set, we sit down. The man then leaves. After we finish our dinner, Finnick takes Annie down stairs to show her something. Peeta and I are alone. I pull out Peeta's valentine gift. Then hand it to him.  
"You didn't have to get me anything." He says.  
"I wanted to." I tell him. Then he opens it. I had bought him a paint set since one time he told me he liked painting.  
"Thank you Katniss." He says after opening the present. Then he pulls out a small box. He gives it to me. I open the box only to find a smaller box. I take out the smaller box and open it. There I find a small necklace with a mockingjay. But the thing that really got me is that it has an arrow in it's mouth.  
"Peeta. You shouldn't have." I whisper not looking at him.  
"I also have to tell you something, something I just realized a few days ago." He says.  
"OK." He takes a deep breath and begins.  
"Um Katniss since the first time I saw you I thought you were a totally different than the other girls. I was stunned on how casual you act around boys. But I…I realized something…I really like you." When be finishes he looks down. I'm stunned because of what he had just said.  
"Peeta you know I'm not good at words, but I also realized something this morning too. When you asked me to be your valentine. That I also really like you." I say. He looks up surprised with a mixture of happiness. Then Finnick and Annie come back up stairs. Annie's carrying a teddy bear.  
"Well it's getting late so we should get going." Annie says with a big smile.  
"Ok." Then Peeta latches his arm around mine, but I hold his hand. He looks surprised, but happy. Then Finnick drops us off in between our houses. Peeta walks me to my house.  
"Goodnight Peeta." I say.  
"Goodnight." Then he about to leave, but I kiss him. It was my first kiss, and I'm glad I had it with Peeta because I loved it.  
"Goodnight Peeta." I say again. He was stunned.  
"Goodnight Katniss."

When I get up stairs I open the door and the first thing I do is get out of the dress. Then I notice a small bouquet of dandelions on my bed. I smile and see the card.

_Happy Valentine's day, Katniss -Peeta_

I smile put the bouquet on my dresser. The last thing I think before going to sleep is today was the best day ever, so far.

**WHOA**! **That took me a while. But anyway I hope you liked it because I really enjoyed writing it. Yes I first was going to put it on Valentine's day, but as you can see that didn't happen. ****Also I found out I can write more chapters on my IPod so hopefully I can update more!****I also messed up soooo bad I put it (in my laptop) as chapter 9, good thing I saved my self. Anyway**** Happy Valentine's Day! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's an OTHER chapter. I know I'm so cool! (Haha very funny!) But anyway here's any other chapter I started writing (typing!) this chapter as soon as I put the Valentine's special (which was over 2,000 words!) up. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything mentioned in this story other than the idea.**

**Peeta's POV  
Chapter 11**

When I walk into my house I'm so happy that I start skipping toward the kitchen.  
"Mom!" Rye yells.  
"What?!"  
"Something's wrong with Peeta." He says.  
"No I just think he's in lllooovvveee!" Brian says. Now they're both grinning.  
"You know guys stalking is bad for your health." I say before going up stairs. I hear my mom giving them a lecture for stalking me. Good for them. I throw off the suit and put some pajama pants on. I was about to close the window when I see the bucket on my side. I look in, there's a note inside.

Thank you Peeta.

I smile, then close the window, and jump into my bed. The last thing I think is that today is one of the best days in my life.

**Katniss's POV**

I wake up the next day tired, felling sick, but happy. I jump into the shower and throw a bunch of clothes on. I run down the stairs and shove my mouth with food.  
"In a hurry Katniss?" Prim asks. I notice her hairs brushed. I swallow my food.  
"Yup because I didn't get up late." I say.  
"Damn it." I hear her mumble. That's our game we try to see who didn't do something.  
"Bye." I say with a grin as I mess her hair up.  
"Hey!" But I'm already at the door. I walk outside the door cautiously. After I check the perimeter I walk toward Peeta's house. I was going to get him back. Hear the door open and I quickly go behind the door. He doesn't notice me. He starts walking toward my house, he gets on the porch and sits there for about a minute before I whisper in his ear.  
"Looking for someone?" He jumps so badly it looks like I gave him a heart attack. I'm too busy laughing my butt off.  
"OK you got me back." He finally says after I finish my laughing fit. We start to walk when I almost immediately grab his hand. He looks surprised, but doesn't let go.  
"So how did you sleep?" He asks looking at me.  
"Good, with that present you left me." I say with a smile. "How did you sleep?"  
"Good, with that note you left me." He says the same way I did. The rest of the walk is silent. When we get to the school we see Annie standing there with a worried look on her face.  
"What's wrong Annie?" I ask.  
"Finnick's sick," She says pouting. "so he left me with you two lovebirds." We both blush at that and Annie looks at our hands with an evil grin.  
"Umm… what does he have?" Peeta asks nervously.  
"A very high fever I went to his house today so we could walk together, but when I got there his mom answered the door and said he was sick. So me being stubborn, like Katniss, I had to go see him and he has a fever of 102 degrees and his mom told me he fainted this morning." She says.  
"Oh to bad." I say.  
"What's to bad?" Asks Clove and Johanna.  
"Mr. Odair has a high fever." Peeta says.  
"Really? Because Madge got a high fever and now she's really sick. There's like a bad sickness going around." Johanna says.  
"Yea Madge ended up fainting after her Valentine's dinner with her parents. She had a high fever and now she still has a high fever and is throwing up." Clove adds.  
"What?!" Annie yells.  
"Wait Annie!" I yell, but it's too late she's already running toward Finnick's house. My vision stared blurring.  
"Ugh." I groan.  
"What's wrong Katniss?" Peeta asks with a worried look on his face.  
"Nothing, but let's go after Annie." I say, but I take one step and fall. The last thing I hear is Peeta's voice.

**Duh, duh, duh! Cliffhanger! This chapter took me a while to finish, but here it is. It's really convenient to be able to write the chapter on my IPod then just have it ready too check and put it up. But anyway I have a question. Do you want Gale to be a jerk or a****n**** understanding guy? Please answer! This toward Katniss's and Peeta's relationship. Like do you want Gale to do everything in his power to separate them or understand that Katniss is starting to like Peeta? Please tell me! Bye! **


	12. Chapter 12

**OH MY GLOB! I can't believe all the good reviews I got! Thank you not just for the last chapter, but to the people that review this earlier! Anyway I was reading ALL of the reviews and got most of the plot down. Thanks for the ideas too! Anyway enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything mentioned in this story other than the idea.**

Chapter 12  
Peeta's POV

"What?!" Annie screams.  
"Wait Annie!" Katniss yells, but she's already down the street.  
"Ugh." Katniss groans.  
"What's wrong Katniss?" I ask a little worried.  
"Nothing, but let's go after Annie." She says, but she takes one step and falls.  
"Katniss!" I yell and kneel down and put her head on my lap. Then she blacks out.  
"Oh my god!" Johanna yells.  
"Clove please call an ambulance." I say in a calm voice even though I know that inside I'm freaking out. I start to talk to Katniss in a soothing voice.  
"Come Katniss. Stay with me." I whisper. After a few minutes later the ambulance gets here. The bell had already rung, but I don't care. I pick up Katniss and put her on the stretcher they had provided.  
"Ok only one person can come on the ambulance." The paramedic says.  
"Peeta you go me and Johanna will follow you in my car." Clove says.  
"Ok and can you guys stop by Katniss's house and tell her parents." I say then I get up next on the ambulance next to Katniss. When we get to the hospital they take her off of the ambulance and start to push her inside. I follow closely. They take her into the emergency room. I get pushed back. I sit in the waiting room. I put my head in my hands. The only thing I can think is I can't lose her. Not now. Not ever.

After ten minutes I get a phone call from Johanna.  
"How is she?" She asks.  
"I don't now." I say worried.  
"Ok me and Clove are about to get to her house…stay strong Peeta." Then she hangs up. I look up and see the doctor walking toward me.  
"Is she OK?" I ask.  
"Well it seems that she's caught a virus that has been going around. But her case seems more…harsh. She seems to have drank something with a pretty powerful poison." He says. My shoulders drop, I'm shocked. "We stabilized her and now I'm going to give you the medicines she will be taking. I recommend that you get a shot for that virus."  
"Can I see her after that?" I ask.  
"Yes." After I get the shot I start jogging into her room.

**Katniss's POV **

When I wake up my eyes are blurry and throat is on fire. I look to my side and see a shaggy blonde head.  
"Peeta." My voice comes out hoarse. He immediately looks up and his crystal blue eyes meet my silver ones. His blue eyes are surrounded by red. He is crying.  
"Katniss!" He says when he sees me awake. He scoots his chair closer to my bed.  
"Peeta, why are you crying?" I ask softly, brushing a tear away.  
"Because I…I couldn't protect you." He says not looking at me in the eyes.  
"Peeta you can't protect me from a virus." I whisper.  
"No, no I can't but I can protect you from poison." He says looking up. "I promised your dad I would protect you with my life and…and I couldn't."  
"Oh Peeta." I say. I was about to kiss him when someone I thought I wouldn't see in a long time walks in. Gale.  
"Katniss! Are you… who's this?" He asks harshly.  
"This is Peeta." I say calmly. I grab Peeta's to reassure him. He glares at Peeta.  
"Anyway are you OK? I came to surprise visit you, but when I get to your house your family is leaving!" He exclaims.  
"I know there's a virus going around and I most have got it." I say I don't say anything about the poison so I don't worry them. Then Prim walks in.  
"Katniss I was so worried!" She says giving me a hug.  
"I know little duck." I say with a smile then I mess up her hair again. She glares at me for second before she returns into her happy state. Then my parents walk. My mother gives me a hug and so does my dad.  
"Mr. Everdeen my I talk to you outside?" Peeta asks.  
"Sure Peeta." Then Peeta let's go of my hand. I suddenly feel empty again.

**Peeta's POV**

I walk outside Katniss's room with her dad trailing behind me.  
"Mr. Everdeen I'm so sorry I" I'm then cut off.  
"Look Peeta I know what happened, she was poisoned the doctor told me. We just have to find out who did this. I know you did your best and if you hadn't been here on time Katniss might have not made it." He gets a glassy look on his eyes then returns back to normal. "I know I chose the right boy to hopefully marry Katniss in the future." He says, which causes me to blush. He laughs.  
"Thank you sir."  
"Any time Peeta."

** FINISHED! For now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Once again you guys surprise me! I love to read your guys (or girls) reviews! It's so much fun to see what people think of the story. But anyway here's another chapter. DISCLAIMER: I don NOT own anything mentioned in this story other than the idea.**

Chapter 13  
Gale's POV  
  
As I walk outside of the hospital I grumble. I can't believe it! She has an other guy friend! And they where holding hands! Ugh! This frustrates me!  
"Is she dead?" I hear a voice.  
"What?"  
"Did she die?" The voice says again.  
"No." I say. Then a small figured girl with blonde hair comes out of the shadows.  
"Good that should be a good enough warning for her to stay away from my Peeta." She says. Peeta, that's the name of Katniss' **(yes I did just realize that I was typing that wrong -_- me and my mistakes)** guy 'friend'.  
"You like Peeta?"  
"Like him? I love him." She says.  
"Well do I have an offer for you." I say with an evil grin.

**Katniss' POV**

Gale walks out to get some fresh air, Prim and my mom are going to go get ice cream so she doesn't have to see me like this, and Peeta and my dad were still talking outside. Then the door opens. It's a nurse.  
"Hi I'm just to tell you the doctor says that you can begin to get ready to go." She says.  
"OK, thank you." Then I start to get out of the bed. I waddle over to the bathroom and put on the clothes I had on before. When I walk in my dad and Peeta are the room they look serious. I walk out and Peeta's eye's brighten up.  
"Katniss we have to talk." My dad says. Oh god this can't be good.  
"Yes dad." I say as I sit down on the bed my legs and side still hurt from when I fell on the concrete.  
"Who do you think poisoned you?" He asks me.  
"I have no idea really." I say then groan.  
"OK." He says. Then the doctor walks in a gives my dad the paper with all the prescriptions. We start to walk out, but my side still hurts. I guess Peeta noticed because he whispers something into my dad's ear. The he gives me a smile and jogs off.  
"What did you tell him?" I ask suspiciously.  
"Nothing." He says with a grin. Then grabs me bridal style.  
"I told him to go get the car." He whispers. I just laugh.  
"Or maybe you just like to carry me." I whispered with a smile when we walk outside. My dad already has the car out front. Peeta and I end up sitting in the back. When we get there Peeta, of course, carries me inside and upstairs. When we get there he puts me on my bed.  
"Where did Gale go?" I ask.  
"I actually don't know, I just saw him walk outside." After a few minutes he starts to inspect my room.  
"Hmm."  
"What?" I ask.  
"Nothing, I was just thinking." He now has a grin.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." Ugh I hate when people don't tell me their plans.  
"Katniss, Peeta! Time for dinner!" I hear my mom yells. I get up and start to waddle toward the door.  
"Can I help you?" Peeta asks. Me being stubborn I say no.  
"OK." He stands back. I look at the stairs and few my world go dizzy.  
"Um Peeta."  
"Need help?"  
"Yes." He carries me downstairs again. Prim and my mom and dad are all starting to sit down. I notice there's five plates. We sit down in eat mostly in silence.  
"Thank you Mrs. Everdeen." Peeta says after we finish eating.  
"Oh Peeta it was nothing." She says back. Then Peeta carries me back upstairs.  
"Thank you Peeta… for everything you did for me today." I say before planting a kiss on his cheek. He gets beet red and I giggle. I rarely do that.  
"Goodnight Katniss." He's says.  
"Goodnight Peeta." I say back then he closes my bedroom door.

**I ****actually got this finished this faster than I thought. I must be the rain. Anyway I hoped you like this chapter and I'm already planning on writing the next chapter! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

Hi! The next chapter! Thanks for the lovely reviews. (still love to read them!) I hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything mentioned in this story other than the idea.

Chapter 14  
Katniss' POV

I wake up with my head throbbing and end up running toward the bathroom. I throw up then I hear a knock on the door.  
"Katniss are you OK?" It's Peeta's voice."I just came from the high school. Your mom says that you've been asleep for the whole day."  
"Peeta." I croak. Then I hear the door open.  
"What happened?" He asks. I was still on the bathroom floor. I tell him what happened and when I finish I was starting to cry.  
"Peeta someone wants to kill me." I whisper.  
"Listen Katniss," He brings my chin up. "no will hurt you, not if I can help it." Then he carries me back to my bed. I always feel safe with him.  
"Let me go get your medicine, OK?"  
"OK." Then he runs downstairs. When he gets up with the medicine I was starting to doze off. He gives me my medicine and was about to leave when I grab his hand.  
"Stay with me." I whisper.  
"Always." Then I open my arms and he gets into the bed with me. I fall asleep in his arms.

In an alley way. That's where I am. I'm running, running so fast my chest is in pain. I don't know who or what I'm running from. I just know I have to run. I get to the end of the alley. I turn around to see only a gun and long blonde hair because of the shadows. But then I notice something behind this figure. It's someone else. I see larger male in his teens pinning Peeta to the wall with a knife. I yell.

I wake up thrashing. Then I feel a soothing voice whisper into my ear and I calm down. I start to cry because I thought he was dead.  
"Why are you crying?" He asks.  
"I had a nightmare." I whisper.  
"Can you tell me it, it might help." He says.  
"I…I was running down an alley way." I tell him everything that happened in that horrible dream. "I thought I lost you." I whisper.  
"Well you didn't." He whispers. I finally look into his blue eyes and realize he's not lying.  
"Thank you Peeta." I whisper then bury me head in his chest.  
When I wake up I look around and find that Peeta isn't in the bed anymore. I get up and walk over to the bathroom. My hair is in tangles, I'm still in pajamas, and I have bags under my eyes. I sigh and brush my teeth then I braid my hair. When I walk out of the bathroom I notice Peeta's on his phone, sitting on my bed, with a tray of food next to him.  
"Hey." I say sitting next to him. He jumps a little.  
"Hey," he turns his attention to me. "do you feel any better?"  
"No." I say lazily.  
"Oh I brought you some food." Then I look at the food. Chicken soup. Mm.  
"What about Prim?" I ask.  
"Oh your mom and she went to go get the anti virus shot, the one I got." He says handing me a plate of the soup. I notice that there's two plates. Must have been dinner.  
"Oh that's good. Have you seen Gale?" I ask.  
"No." He says innocently with his mouth full. I laugh.  
"OK, do you know how's Finnick and Madge are doing?" I ask.  
"Yea Johanna and Clove went to go see Madge, she got medicine and is already up and doing stuff. Finnick is better, but still has to stay in bed you know how Annie is. But everyone is worried about you." He says looking in my eyes.  
"It was nothing." I say.  
"Katniss you know it wasn't nothing, you were poisoned. I couldn't do anything about." He looks down. I get up and give him a hug. Then we finish the soup and go back into a hug. But this time we fall asleep. This time I don't have nightmares.

I FINISHED! Anyway I was going to update yesterday, but when I was I fell asleep! But I did make this chapter a little longer. I will start the next chapter once this chapter goes up. Bye!  
P.S. I know I have to start making these chapters longer. I'm trying!


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the reviews! I still love seeing and reading what you girls/guys think about the story. I want to thank the people that are following/favoriting/reviewing/or just plain reading the story. Thank you. Anyway on to the story! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything mentioned in this story other than the idea.**

**Chapter 15**

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up with my arms around Katniss. I smile. I look at the clock on Katniss' dresser. 2'clock. I get up and akwardly walk into her bathroom. It was very nice bathroom. When I get out of the bathroom Katniss is still asleep, good. I get in the bed next to her and wrap my arms around her again. I was starting to doze off when I hear her groan. Then she groans again. I open my eyes I see that her face looks frightened. I feel her head and she's burning. I decide to wake her up so she can have her medicine.

"Katniss, Katniss." I whisper. She groans.

"W…what?" She wakes up confused.

"Katniss I'm going to give you medicine because you're burning." I tell her.

"Ok." Then I get up and give her the medicine. She sits up and drinks it. I start to get in the bed then she shakes her head.

"Peeta I don't want to get you sick." She says.

"I don't care." Then I continue to get into the bed.

"You should go home."

"I'm fine here." I say. She gets a hard look, but gives in.

"OK, but if you get sick it's not my fault." I laugh.

"It's OK Katniss," I say wrapping my arms around her. "everything is OK."

"Thank you Peeta." She says then drifts off to sleep. I do the same.

**Katniss' POV**

I wake up with Peeta's arms around me. I turn around and look at him. 'How could he like me?' I think to myself. Then I get up from the warmth of Peeta's arms and the bed. I jump into the shower and when I get out I see Peeta is not in the bed anymore. I frown then see a note on my bed.

_I went home to take a quick shower. I hope you don't mind. Also get ready because you're not staying in bed all day like yesterday. -Peeta_

I smile at the last part. Then run downstairs. I see that some pancakes are ready.

"Whoa Katniss are you going outside already?" My dad asks.

"Yup Peeta supposedly has something planned for today." I say shove some pancakes into my mouth.

"Oh OK. Have a good time." Then he gets up and walks upstairs.

"Hey Katniss?" Prim says walking downstairs.

"Yup, how were the shots yesterday?" I ask.

"How do you… oh Peeta told you." She says a bit confused.

"Yea."

"Oh good." She says with some sarcasm in her voice. She was pouring herself some orange juice when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" I yell running toward the door.

"Hey Peeta." I say, but I find Gale.

"I'm not Peter." He says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"His name is Peeta and where were you yesterday?" I ask annoyed.

"Planning some stuff. Come on."

He says grabbing my hand. But I cut him short.

"I already have plans with Peeta." I say.

"What… but Katniss!" He whines.

"Sorry you should have told me yesterday." I say.

"Hey Katniss." I hear Peeta yell.

"I have to go." I say simply before walking toward Peeta.

"Hi." I say.

"Hi, ready to go?"

"Yup." Then he leads the way to the rest of my day.

**Gale's POV**

I curse under my breath as I watch her walk away. I walk toward Glimmer's cabin. It's secretly put in the woods behind Katniss' house. There I find her thinking and jotting down things in a notepad.

"Where is she?" She asks looking up from her notepad.

"She had plans with Peeta." I say. She curses. " You do realize now he's not going to let her leave his sight. They're going to be together all the time."

"Yes I do know Gale, but we have to come up with a new plan, a better plan. A plan that will hopefully end this relationship for good."

**Ha I finished! Yes I will leave it right there. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

I'M SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I have an explanation at the end (because I don't want to keep from reading). I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything mentioned in this story other than the idea.

Chapter 16  
Gale's POV

"What do you mean Glimmer?" I ask very confused.  
"I mean that we have to…break this relationship, now! If we don't then it will only make things harder for us." She hissed. I think for a few minutes then I ask her something.  
"And how are we going to do that?" I question.  
"Simple, I have a plan." Then she begins to tell me a plan. A plan I know will hurt Katniss, but it has to be done. For her good and mine. Not for Mellark's.

Katniss' POV

We were walking toward some woods. 'I wonder what we're going to do?' I think to myself. I decide to ask.  
"Peeta where and what exactly are we going to do today." I ask after a few minutes.  
"It's a surprise, now put this blindfold on." He say covering my eyes with it.  
"Do I have to?" I whine.  
"Yes." Then he grabs my hand and starts leading the way. We walk for a few minutes in silence.  
"Peetaaaa are we there yet?" I whine again. "My side hurts."  
"Ok, we can fix that." He says then I fell my feet being lifted off the forest floor.  
"Is that better?" He asks playfully.  
"Very." I say with a smile. "Hey Peeta are you sure that you aren't the one enjoying this?"  
"Me hmm I don't think so, it's you who's being carried." He says.  
"Sure." Then he begins to put me down."OK I'M GOOD!" He laughs. but lifts me up again.  
"That's what I thought." He says.  
"Peetaaaaa." I say again after a minute.  
"Katnisssss." He says matching my tone.  
"Where are we going?" I ask.  
"Somewhere and we're almost there." He says.  
"Ok." I whisper wondering what we would be doing for the day. After a few more minutes I hear whispering.  
"Peeta are there yet?" I ask.  
"Yup you can take the blindfold off." He says and I quickly take the blindfold off. When I finish taking the blindfold off I look and see a picnic bench and Madge, Clove, Johanna, and Finnick sitting on it with grins.  
"What the heck man! Do you have to carry her everywhere?!" Finnick yells as Peeta puts me down.  
"Yes." Peeta says simply.  
"Then I should really start carrying Annie more around." He mumbles running a hand through his hair.  
"Yea, you should." She says while playfully punching him in the arm. We all laugh. Finnick gets a hurt look on his face, but then he laughs too.  
"So what are we eating, because I'm starving." I say grabbing a plate.  
"But I carried you here so I'm more hungry." Peeta says before grabbing a plate. I glare at him for a split second before something's plopped on my plate.  
"Ooo pizza!" I say. Peeta laughs.  
"Well you better eat before I do!" He yells.  
"What the bloody hell?!" Finnick yells.  
"He's been watching a lot of British shows, you know having to be in bed and all." Annie whispers as Peeta and him argue.  
"Oh." I say shoving the pizza in my mouth right before Peeta was going to grab it. He looks hurt.  
"Hey there's more pizza over here. You guys don't have to fight over that bloody one." Madge says.  
"Why are you taking my bloody word!" Finnick yells and Annie giggles.  
"Yes Annie the fresh air does him good." Clove says stuffing her face with pizza.  
"I thought it would, but it looks like I was wrong." She says looking hurt. Finnick notices and starts acting nice to Peeta.  
"So Peeta how has your day been?" He asks him. We laugh.  
After a few boxes of pizza and lots of laughs I notice it's getting dark. When I look up I see an apple hanging up in a tree. I walk over to the tree and start to climb it.  
"Katniss what are you doing?" I hear Clove ask. I just point at the apple. "You're going to fall!" She yells. I shake my head no.  
"She's so stubborn." I hear Madge mumble. I flash a grin at her and she sticks her tongue at me. I notice that the apple is right above Finnick's head. He and Peeta were talking. I shake the branch and the apple falls. It falls straight on his head.  
"What the?" He looks up."KATNISS!" He yells. He try's to climb the tree, but fails. Peeta's face is red of laughing. I expertly slide off the tree.  
"So what's going on?" I ask innocently.  
"Let's just go home." Finnick mumbles rubbing his head and grabbing the basket. While we're walking home Peeta can't stop laughing.  
"Ok Mellark we get it, it was that funny when the apple fell on my head." Finnick says. But he's still laughing.  
"Katniss can you shut him up? Or something?" Finnick says.  
"Umm sure." Then I yank Peeta into a nearby bush. "Peeta stop laughing." But he continues to laugh. Then I decided to do something crazy. I kiss him. He surprised at first, but he kisses me back. We stop to catch our breath. I look into his eyes and smile. He smiles at me.  
"Come on they're probably waiting." I say grabbing his hand and pulling out of the bush. We walk over toward the group again.  
"Hey." He says.  
"FINALLY!" Finnick yells then we start walking again.  
"You know Finnick our ears are now most likely dead." Clove comments.  
"AND YOUR POINT IS?" He yells, we laugh.  
When we get to my house it's pretty late. We had gone to drop off Madge, Clove and then Finnick and Annie drove home. We walked. We stop on the porch. Plus Finnick and Annie were arguing who would drive, of course Annie won.  
"Umm Katniss I need to ask you something." Peeta says.  
"Sure Peeta." I say.  
"Um will you be my g…girlfriend?" He asks. I blush because I already know the answer.  
"Yes Peeta. I will be your girlfriend." I say with a smile. He looks stunned, he grabs me and swings me around then he kisses me. I kiss him back, after our kiss he sets me down and looks into my eyes.  
"Umm Katniss do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Peeta asks. I think about it for a minute then decide.  
"Yes." I say.  
"Ok, but can I get my pajamas and other stuff, I'm getting kinda tired of sleeping in the same clothes."He says. I laugh.  
"Ok I'll be in my room." I say walking inside my house. When I get upstairs I hear the doorbell. I groan.  
"Really?" I say when I open the door.  
"What?" He asks he says grinning.  
"Nothing come on, everyone is asleep. I think." I say as we walk upstairs. I open the door and flop on the bed. Peeta puts his bag by my bed and flops down next to me. "You wanna watch a movie?" I ask.  
"Sure." He says.  
"Ok what movie?" I ask getting up from the bed and walking over to the cabinet I keep my TV and movies.  
"I don't know, which ones do you have?" He asks getting up.  
"Just these." I say pointing to the cabinet.  
"Dear Peeta I love you soooooo much, you're so hot! Love Katniss." He says writing it in the notebook I keep for the notes.  
"Hey!" I say walking over to where he is writing and yanking the paper out. I crumble it up and toss it in the trash can.  
"Hey! I was writing something." He says looking hurt.  
"Just pick a movie. I'm going to go change into my pajamas, you can change out here." I say grabbing my pajamas and walking into the bathroom. When I walk out I peek my head out first and see Peeta sitting on my bed, in his pajamas, watching the TV, and eating popcorn.  
"Where did you get the popcorn?" I ask.  
"Your mom!" He says laughing. "No, but seriously she did give me the popcorn."  
"Ok." I say sitting down next to him and taking the bowl from him. "What?" I say with my mouth full as he looks at me  
"Nothing." He says grabbing a hand full of popcorn.  
"So what movie did you pick?" I ask.  
"The Avengers." He says shoving popcorn in his mouth.  
"Ok." By half the movie we had finished the popcorn and some how I had ended up in Peeta's arms. I rest my head on his chest and yawn.  
"You tired?" He asks.  
"Yea." I say. Then he gets up and takes the movie out. He turns off the TV and the lights and gets into the bed again. He wraps his arms around me again.  
"Goodnight Peeta." I say putting my head on his chest again.  
"Goodnight Katniss." He says before I hear his soft snoring. 'What did I do for him to like me?' I ask myself. That question is left unanswered because I fall asleep to the rhythm of Peeta's heart.  
When I wake up the next day my head is still on Peeta's chest and he's staring at the blank ceiling.  
"What you doing?" I ask. He jumps.  
"Um looking at your ceiling." He says sheepishly. I laugh.  
"What's so interesting?" I ask.  
"Nothing it's just…blank."  
"So?"  
"I don't know, why so many questions?"  
"I can't ask questions?"  
"Of course you can." He says.  
"Ok." I say. So in under an hour I know Peeta's favorite color is a soft sunset orange, he double knots his shoes, never has sugar in his tea, and always sleeps with his windows open.  
"Hey Peeta." I say after a silence.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you paint me something?" I ask.  
"Sure."  
"Thank you." I say.  
"No problem."  
"No, I mean for everything you've done for me." I say. "Thank you."  
"It was…fun and I hope we can do more things together." He says.  
"I would like that too." I say.

Um I guess I'll leave it there. Anyway I do have an explanation. I was SUPER busy this week because we went to a place on the weekend. And it had no Internet!:(I was starting to go crazy! But I survived. I did a lot I writing and so I hope this is a good chapter. Next chapter the evil plan of Glimmer and Gale will begin, so be prepared! Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Bye!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi. *awkward wave* I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! :( But I was sick. Luckily I got a bit better so I have this short chapter. (Short, but with a lot of drama) STOP SPOILING IT! Also someone was concerned that I would abandon this story. NEVER! There'll just be some times where I will be sick or super busy. (Or slacking) HEY! The sickness is really getting to my head. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything mentioned in this story other than the idea.**  
**  
Chapter 17  
Glimmer's POV**

I began walking down the street toward Peeta's house. We had our whole plan planned out. It was cold out, but I wore shorts and a tank top, so Peeta could see me better. I walk up to the porch and knock. Rye opens the door.  
"Eww!" He yells.  
"Move." I mutter. When I walk in I see IT sitting on my Peeta's lap.(if you haven't noticed Glimmer is a little over obsessed with Peeta) I clear my through and put my biggest smile on.  
"Hello." I say. They both look up and see me. Peeta turns off the TV.  
"What do you want Glimmer?" Peeta almost spits out at me.  
"Can I talk to you? Outside?" I ask. He groans.  
"Ok." He puts IT down and plants a kiss on her lips. I'm boiling inside. We walk out he closes the door.  
"What do you want?" He asks impatiently.  
"I wanted to talk." I say.  
"Talk." He answers.  
"Ok I know we broke up like five months ago. But the truth is I still like you." I say.  
"To bad I don't, bye." He was starting to walk away when I grab his arm.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Because I don't like you anymore. I like Katniss." He says simply.  
"How could you like that slut?" I say starting to raise my voice.  
"One, she's not a slut and two I have the right to like who I want!" He's raising his voice too. Then I hear someone walking toward the door. The door starts to open. I kiss him quickly. I hear a gasp and then we're separated by a body. She's running toward the house next door.  
"Katniss!" Peeta yells, but it's to late. "Get out." He says in a low, angry voice.  
"But Peeta…"  
"GET OUT!" He yells. I walk off the porch and walk around the corner and pull out my phone.  
"Hey, yea my part of the plan is done."

**Katniss' POV**

It had been about two weeks since Peeta asked me to be his girlfriend. Today we were spending the day in Peeta's house. We, or just Peeta because he put me in his lap, sat down on the couch. He turned on the TV. We watched a little bit of TV before there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get it!" We hear Rye yell. Peeta chuckles. I smile.  
"Eww." Rye says as he opens the door. I hear someone clear their through.  
"Hello." I hear a high-pitched voice. I groan. Now I know why Rye said eww.  
"What do you want Glimmer." Peeta spits at her.  
"Can I talk to you? Outside?" She asks. I know this isn't good. Peeta groans.  
"Ok." He gives me a kiss then walks outside. I sit down and sigh. Rye had gone up stairs. Probably to get some bug spray. I laugh. Then I hear a yell. Then another one. I get up and walk to the door. I open the door. The things happening at this moment, they make the world fall on me. I wish I never had opened the door. I see Peeta kissing Glimmer. I gasp and run through them and to my house. By the time I'm there tears are rolling down my cheeks. The last thing I hear before I slam the door is Peeta's voice. I'm glad no one is in the house. I don't want or need anyone right now.I run upstairs and yank the door open. I slam that door behind me too and I slide down the door. My sight is blurry. I crawl over to my bed and wrap myself in my blankets. I hear pounding down stairs, but I don't care. I fall asleep.  
When I wake I notice it's morning. I must have slept through the night. I walk downstairs. I grab a cereal box and the milk gallon. Everyone had gone to see my aunt. I walk upstairs. I open the DVD player and find the last movie me and Peeta had watched. I grab it and throw it across the carpet not wanting to see it. I start weeping again. 'DAMN IT PEETA!' I think. I hear something hit my window. I look out and see the bucket. I look at Peeta's window and find him staring. His blue eyes are surrounded by red. He had been crying. I stare at him for a few seconds before getting up and shutting my curtains. The sobs start again. After I finish crying I peek out the window and find him sitting on a desk. Writing or drawing? I grab the note that he left in the bucket.

_I have to talk to you. -Peeta_

I'm suddenly very confused. Very confused.

**Peeta's POV**

I spent all last night tossing and turning. I eventually got up and sat at my desk. I grab a paper and a pencil. I allow my hand and heart to guide me when I finish I see and beautiful girl drawn on the paper. Katniss. I slam the pencil down. Of course I would draw her. I had decided a few days ago I loved her. And I knew it was true because I could feel it. Now that this happen everything is falling apart. I stay up all night drawing Katniss. I notice her curtains are open and she's carrying a gallon of milk and a box of cereal. She opens the DVD player. She takes one look at the DVD and throws it across the room. I send a message over to her. She looks up and sees it. She looks at me for a few seconds then closes the curtains. I return to my drawing. But I know one thing. I have to get Katniss back. Whatever it costs.

**Too short? I'm sorry. I'm already going to start with the next chapter! (P.S. Gale will be mean in the next chapter) STOP IT! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. BYE! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Long time no see heh heh. But anyway I actually had a busy spring break. I hope you did too! My older brother came over from California. So that was fun. But sadly I had no time to write. I would love to hear what you did over your spring break! Anyway here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything in this story other than the idea.**

**Chapter 1****8****  
Katniss' POV**

I wake up on the floor tangled in blankets. I groan then untangled myself from the blankets and walk over to the bathroom. I regret doing it because of the way I look. My hair is so tangled it's like a bird's nest, but worse. My skin is pale and I have dark bags under my eyes. I stare at myself and wonder '_how_ _did this happen?_' Then I remember. The memory flashes in my mind. I shake it that thought away. I do my business and walk outside the bathroom. 'I might as well brush my hair.' I think to myself.  
It took me about ten minutes to untangle half of my hair before I hear the doorbell. I set down the hairbrush on my dresser and walk down stairs. I open the door and I gasp lightly. It's Peeta. I was about to slam the door on his face when I think of something. If I keep pushing him we will never figure out this. All love deserves a chance right? Even if it's a small chance. Then I think of Prim and how happy she was for me when I told her about me and Peeta. I take a deep breath.  
"Hi Peeta." I say barely over a whisper. He blue eyes are full of hope and love. Maybe we can fix this.  
"Hi Katniss." He says in a horse voice.  
"Come in." I say. He walks in and I close the door behind him.  
"Can I talk to you?" He asks.  
"Of course." I say and lead him into the living room. I sit down and he sits down next to me.  
"Katniss um can we talk about what happened the other day." He says not looking at me in the eyes. I take another deep breath.  
"I would like an explanation." I whisper.  
"Ok well me and Glimmer were talking and she said something about how she still liked me, but I said I didn't like her back that…that I loved you. She just kissed me out of nowhere. I promise you I didn't kiss here back." He takes a deep breath. "Katniss all I need is you. All I want is you. I don't know how I survived before I met you. I…I love you." I kiss him with tears in my eyes. I kiss him so hard I wish it would never end. But we have to take a breath. I lay my forehead against his.  
"Peeta…I love you too." I say. He smiles. I smile.  
"Katniss?" He asks.  
"What?" I say.  
"Why is half of your hair brushed and the other not so much?" He asks. I laugh. He laughs, this moment is perfect. Not can ruin it. Until the doorbell rings. I groan.  
"Same old Katniss." He says with his amazing smile. I smile and plant a kiss on his lips before I get up an open the door. It's Gale.

"Hi Katniss." He says.  
"Hi." I say.  
"Katniss…" He says walking in and seeing Peeta. "Why is this douche here?!" He yells.  
"Hey you have no right to call me a douche." Peeta snaps back.  
"You broke her heart." Gale growls.

"Why would you call me a douche, douche?" Peeta challenges.  
"I can call you whatever I want." Gale says standing taller.

"Wait Gale what did you say?" I ask.

"I said that he's a douche." He says.

"Before that." I say beginning to realize something. His eyes widen at this.

"That why was he here?" Gale says with a nervous tone.

"No you didn't! You said he broke my heart!" I yell at him."We didn't tell anybody about this!" I yell. "Tell me how you know." I growl while grabbing his collar.  
"Um."  
"Are you working with Glimmer?" I ask. "Are you!"  
"Look Katniss I'm sorry, but yes I have been working with her. But only because I love you."  
"No!" I yell. I push Gale back. "My own best friend betrayed me." I mutter into Peeta's coat. He picks me up and puts me on the couch.  
"Get out." He says with an angry voice I have never heard Peeta use.  
"No, not until I talk to Katniss." Gale argues.  
"Get out!" Peeta yells. I hear the front door opening and I hear a small gasp.  
"Katniss are you OK?" I hear Prim's voice.  
"Yes Prim I'm OK." I whisper.  
"What's going on here?" I hear my dad. Peeta explains in a short version of what happened to my dad.  
"Gale I'm going to ask you to leave." My dad says in stern voice. After a few seconds I hear the door slam.  
"Peeta I think you and Katniss need to have some time alone. Why don't you take her upstairs." My mom whispers to Peeta. "I'll bring up something for you two to eat in a few minutes."  
"Of course." Peeta says. I feel myself being lifted up and carried upstairs. He sets my down on my bed. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead.  
"I love you." He whispers.  
"I love you too." I whisper back before falling asleep.

**YAY! They're back together! I promise there will be Gadge in a few chapters. ****Also sorry for the long wait I was in spring break and then I had to get back into my normal schedule so I was super busy. Well that's all for now. Bye.**

**P.S. I'm already working on the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hai: 3 this is an Easter special! I didn't post this on Easter because it's a special and I wanted it to be long. So here's the special. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything mentioned in the story other than the idea.**

Chapter 19  
Gale's POV

After Mr. Everdeen kicked me out of the house I've been really thinking of what I had done. I sigh and walk into a Walmart. I walk over to the refrigerators in the back. I grab a water and start to walk to the register. Then I bump into someone.  
"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry it just that I've been a little out of this world." I hear a girl's voice.  
"It's fine." I say and look up. I see a beautiful girl with curly blond hair and blue eyes.  
"My name's Madge." She says shoving her hand in my face.  
"Mine's Gale." I say never taking my eyes off over her.  
"Well I have to go, see you around?" She asks.  
"Yea." I say and smile.  
"Bye." She says running off.  
"Bye." I say starstruck. I shake my head and continue my way to the register. I buy the water and walk out. I start to walk to the 'base'. Then I catch myself thinking of the girl, Madge.  
"Focus Gale." I mutter to myself. I knock on the door five times, the door opens.  
"Hello Gale. How did your mission go?" Glimmer asks from the shadows.  
"Horrible." I mutter.  
"What?" I hear her say.  
"I didn't get Katniss, they're back together anyway." I say causally.  
"How?" She asks.  
"I don't know. And I decided I DON'T want to continue the mission anyway. I have to tell Katniss that I don't like her anymore." I say before walking out of the cabin.

Glimmer's POV

"Thanks a lot Gale." I mutter. "Well time to start plan B." I know this plan has to work.

**Katniss' POV**

"Katniss. Katniss. KATNISS WAKE UP!" I hear Prim yell. I wake up a start.  
"I'm up, I'm up." I say. "Where's Peeta?"  
"He went home to take a shower and stuff." She says. Her hair is in bouncy curls and she's wearing a multi colored dress.  
"Why are you all dressed up?" I ask quite confused.  
"Duh Katniss it's Easter." She says with a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Oh, now I remember." I say.  
"Come on mom said I could get you ready!" She says.  
"Ok." I mutter.  
"Plus mom is laying out eggs!" She exclaims.  
"Cool, so have you decide what I will be wearing Miss Everdeen?" I ask in a teasing way.  
"As a matter of fact I have, Mrs. Mellark." She says bursting out with laughter. My cheeks are a bright red, like tomatoes.  
"Ok, OK come on, Peeta will be here any minute and you better not pick me a dress." I threaten before jumping into the shower. After I get out of the shower I find a pair of blue jeans and a multi color knit shirt the ends above the knees. 'Well at least it's not a dress.' I think to myself. I put it on and walk over to the mirror. Then Prim walks in.  
"Hello did you like the present I gave you?" She asks. It looks amazing on me.  
"Yes I do." I say. "So are you going to brush my hair?"  
"Of course! But you're going to have to close your eyes."  
"Ok." I mumble and sit in a chair Prim had brought in. I close my eyes. I start to feel the tugging of my hair. When she says she's finished I open my eyes and see that my hair is free of tangles and it's back to it's shiny finish. I thank Prim and we walk downstairs where we find my mom and Peeta.  
He's wearing a light blue shirt and a pair of jeans. I walk up to him and throw my arms around him.  
"Hello." I say.  
"Good morning." He says back.  
"Come on, you guys have to eat breakfast so you guys can start the hunt." My mom says.  
"Ok." We all mumble at the same time. Which causes us to laugh. We eat breakfast and walk outside.  
"Ok there are 30 eggs scattered in the front yard, inside the house, and in the back yard. Who ever finds the most eggs wins the biggest chocolate bunny. Here's you baskets, good luck." My mom says then pulls out a bright red whistle. I decide to start in the back yard. I had already found a few eggs when Prim comes in. I see she has a few eggs in her basket too.  
I creep past her and run inside. I find another couple and run for the front yard.  
There I find Peeta looking in the bush we have in the lawn. I push him lightly in the bush.  
"HEY!" He yells. I laugh and run looking for more eggs. I find two more before I feel someone creeping up on me.  
"AHH!" Peeta yells. "Give me your eggs!" I giggle and run, grabbing an egg in the process.  
"ALRIGHT EVERYONE COME BACK!" I hear my mom yell from inside. We all walk toward the kitchen and put our baskets on the counter.  
"One, two, three… eight, nine! Peeta you got nine." My mom announces. "Alright Prim you got eleven, and Katniss ten."  
"I win!" Prim shouts while throwing her arms in the air.  
"Awwwwwwwww." Peeta moans. I laugh.  
"Alright Prim here you go." She hands her a big chocolate bunny. Then she hands me and Peeta the same sized bunny. I rip open the bunny and bite a piece off. Peeta laughs.  
"Same old Katniss." He mumbles and take a bite out of his. The door starts to unlock. My dad walks in.  
"Hello family!" My dad yells, he's carrying a plastic bag. We laugh. "OK who wants to play some games while your mom makes dinner?"  
"Me!" Prim squeals and that's what we do. We play games until our mom calls us for dinner. The table was laid out with all sorts of food. From chicken to soup, even chicken soup! My stomach growls. Peeta looks at my with an amused look. I give him a crooked smile.  
"Alright let's eat." My mom says. After we finish eating -with our full bellies- we watch some TV. Everyone falls asleep, but me and Peeta.  
"Well, sadly, I have to go home." Peeta whispers to me. I pout.  
"Alright." I get off his lap and we walk toward the door. I open the door and a blast of cold weather hits me.  
"Stupid weather." I mumble walking out. "Do you really have to go?" I ask sadly.  
"Yes Katniss I promised Rye that I would work his shift for him." Peeta says.  
"OK." Then I kiss him good night and walk inside. I walk quickly upstairs and write a note to Peeta.

_**I love you -Katniss**_

Then I pass it to the other side. I jump into bed and don't bother to take off my clothes. I fall into a deep sleep.  
I wake up with Peeta's face in my face. I shriek.  
"APRIL FOOL'S!" He yells.

"What?!" I ask surprised.

"Well not really. You see I was going to work on Rye's shift, but turns out that the girl got sick at last minute so yea."

"Oh OK that makes sense." I say. I look into Peeta's blue eyes and smile. I guess this is why I loved him. Yes last night I had decided that I truly loved Peeta and I hoped to spend the rest of my life together. Nothing could break us apart now.

**Before you decide to freak out, NO THIS IS NOT THE END OF THIS STORY. I decided to end it there. I know it's SUPER late, I guess sorry,:(anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll (hopefully) see you guys later!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys. Well I guess I'm back. Anyway sorry for the HUGE delay, but I had test week. Which was just test after test. But anyway I decided to stop slacking and get off my lazy butt. XD  
Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you like it as much as I did. DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything in this story other than the idea.

Chapter 20  
Katniss' POV

*A Couple of Months Later*

I wake up really early and jump into the shower. I blow-dry my hair -which I don't like, but it's a very special day- and brush it. I leave it down. I throw on a bright orange shirt and a pair of shorts. I grab the neatly wrapped box and flash down the stairs. I chug down some orange juice. I walk outside and over to Peeta's house. I knock softly. Brian opens the door.  
"Come in." He whispers.  
"Is he still asleep?" I whisper back.  
"Yea."  
"Alright I'm going to go wake him up. I whisper to him and he nods. I walk up the stairs and find Peeta's bedroom. I open the door slowly and walk in. He was wrapped warmly in his covers.  
"Peeta. Peeta." I whisper, I shake his shoulder. "Wake up sleepy head." I say. He opens his bright blue eyes. All I see in them is love and joy.  
"You remembered." He whispers.  
"Of course dumb head," I say. "your my boyfriend." His smile grows and he kisses me.  
"Here I wanted you to have this." I say handing him the box.  
"You didn't have to get me anything." He says sitting up straight. He opens the box and gasps.

Peeta's POV (it's his birthday, it only seems right)

I open the box Katniss had gave me and gasp. It's a watch I'd wanted.  
"Katniss..." I whisper.  
"Don't say anything," Katniss says. "you deserve it because you are the person that I love the most and that's... helped me through a lot since I -we- moved here." I smack me lips with hers. I love her so much, since the day I had met her.  
"Come on we have to go downstairs." I say grabbing her hand and leading her downstairs. We walk downstairs and find everyone -I mean everyone- downstairs.  
"Hi." I say to exactly at no one.

"Hey man!" Finnick yells and gives me a bear hug. "It's your birthday!"

"You don't say!" Clove says with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I laugh and give her a hug. I also give Madge a hug. She seems weirdly quiet.

"Where's Johanna?" I ask. Katniss laughs.

"She went to go get your present." She says.

"Hey I'm here!" She yells clearly annoyed. She waves the box in the air. "Look what I got you." I laugh.

"Maybe I should go change first." I say looking down at my pajamas.

"Ughhhhhhh!" Finnick groans. "Ok Peety Weety but don't take too long." I guess my face turns red because Johanna looks like she's dying of laughter.

"Just... go." Katniss says through laughter. I walk upstairs and walk into my room. I grab my shirt that my mom laid out for me. It was a light red, I also grab a pair of jeans. After I change into the fresh pair of clothes I go back downstairs. I see that everyone is sitting on the couch. I gasp dramatic.

"Who told you guys you could sit on MY couch?" I question. Everyone stands up awkwardly. "But you Katniss can sit on the couch anytime you want." I say pulling her into my lap. She giggles and Finnick gasps.

"You're cheating on me! I thought we had something!" He yells. Now it's Annie's turn to gasp.

"But...but" She says trying not to laugh.

"No I'm sorry Annie it's all been a lie, I love Peeta." He says seriously.

"But I've always loved you!" She yells going along with it.

"I'm sorry my once love." He says with his hand over his heart.

"What a play." I whisper to Katniss.

"Yes it's amazing what Finnick can do on stage." She says laughing. I laugh with her and Finnick looks over.

"You think this is a mother-fucking game?" Finnick asks."Well do ya?" Katniss gets serious and looks straight into his eyes and says:  
"Yes." Finnick gasps and fall to the ground. It looks like he's about to die or acting like it, but before he -of course- has a few "last" words.

"Peeta... I've always... loved you." Then his head falls to the ground with his tongue sticking out.

"Bravo!" Johanna and Clove say clapping.

"It was my pleasure." He says getting up, brushing himself off, and bowing.

"You know you should do that more often, you could get an award." I tell him. The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Katniss yells and walks over to the door. I laugh.

"Who are you?" I hear Katniss ask. I get up and walk over to the door. There stands a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes, he's taller than me by about two inches.

"WAIT!" Clove yells and runs over. "Hi Cato. Come in!" She says casually.

"Hey, hey who said you run this house?" I question.

"Oh Peeta just because it's your birthday and this is your house doesn't necessary mean you can tell me what I can and can't do." She says while leading Cato to the couch, I roll my eyes.

"Ok whatever." I say. "You guys hungry?"

"Yes!" Katniss says quickly. I chuckle.

"OK Finnick and I will go get...?"

"Pizza!" Madge says and everybody nods in agreement.

"Ok pizza it is." I say getting up, I kiss Katniss and start walking toward the door. But I stop and turn around. "Hey, are you coming or not?" Finnick gets a weird look on his face. Everyone just stares at him.

"OK I'll go." He says throwing his hands up in the air and Annie laughs.

"I'll right we'll be right back!" Finnick yells before slamming the door.

"Are you sure that it was a good idea to leave the girls alone with that... stranger?" I ask worried. Finnick laughs.

"Peeta you worry too much. And anyway that 'guy' is actually a girl, right?" He says, I chuckle. "But if he touches Annie I'll kill him." He mutters.

"Finnick you worry too much." I say putting my hand on his shoulder. "And you guys aren't even dating!"

"I don't care!" He yells.

"Hey, hey you could always ask her to the dance that's coming up." I say laughing. He turns red.

"Whatever." He murmurs.

**Katniss' POV**

"Ah OK what should we do until they come back?" I ask after Finnick slammed the door.

"Mmmmm how about we watch TV?" Annie proposes.

"Sounds good to me." I say turning on the TV. We channel surf for a while before I sigh and shut the TV off, I sigh. Then the phone rings.

"I'll get it." Madge says and gets up. "Hello..oh hi!...yes she's here... OK, OK yes let me get her on the phone. Katniss it's your mom." Madge says. I frown and walk over to the phone.

**Hi mom.**

_Katniss is your sister at Peeta's house?_

**What? No mom, where is she?**

_Oh no, oh no this is bad._

**What do you mean mom?**

_Katniss your sister was outside and she hasn't come back in... I looked and I didn't find her._

That's it that's all I need for my world to start crashing down on me.

**No mom! What? This can't be!**

I'm yelling now.

_Katniss calm down, I already called the police. You just stay there and breath OK? Ok remember just stay calm._

**Yes mom.. I... I'll try.**

I hang up and slide down the wall. I start sobbing. Madge runs over and hugs me.

"What happened? Please... please Katniss stop crying." She whispers. I tell her what happened and she sighs. My eyes are starting to fall and Annie notices. She walks over.

"Katniss how 'bout we go to Peeta's room and you take a nap?" She whispers. I would love to go after Prim but I fell weak and I know that if I'm weak there's no way I can help her at the moment. I shake my head and she smiles lightly.

"Come on." Between Annie and Madge they help me up the stairs. Johanna was going to call Peeta and Finnick. Clove and Cato had gone outside for 'fresh air' (probably to make out). When we got in Peeta's bedroom Annie and Madge put me on the bed and covered me with a blanket. I slowly fall asleep after they leave.

**Peeta's POV**

"Mmmmm how 'bout we get a cheese pizza and then another one with everything?" Finnick asks when we get to the pizza shop.

"Sure." I say and Finnick orders the pizza. We sit at a booth and wait.

"So do you really _love _Annie?" I ask after a short silence. Finnick stares at me long and hard. Then he looks into my eyes.

"With all my heart." He whispers.

"Then why don't you ask her out!" I yell a little too loud.

"Because..." He says looking away.

"UGH!" I groan.

"Finnick Mellark!" The counter lady yells.

"Because of that." He says with a grin and gets up to get the pizza. I shake my head laughing.

Then my phone rings.

_Hello._

**Peeta.**

_Yes this is him._

**Peeta as soon as you get the pizza come home.**

_Why Johanna? You sound worried._

**Peeta it..it's about Katniss.**

_We'll be right over._

I pracgtially yell into the phone. As Finnick comes over I yank him outside and towards the car.

"Hey!" He screeches.

"Something happened at the house, we have to go now." I say. He nods, and we jump into the car and drive towards my house.

**Finnick's POV (I bet the fan girls are screaming right now XD)**

Peeta drives off at full speed and I'm clutching my seat.

"You think they're OK? I mean the girls." I ask when we get to the stop light. Peeta turns to me and looks at me hard.

"We can just hope." He says simply and returns his eyes to the road. Yes, I think to myself, we can just hope for them to be OK.

**Peeta's POV (I know I'm changing the POVs a lot but IT MUST BE DONE!)**

I can't shut the car off fast enough. I can't take my seat belt off fast enough. I can't get out the house keys out fast enough. These are all things I can't down fast enough at the moment. I shove the door open with Finnick right on my heels.

"Where is she?" I demand as soon I get inside. "Where."

"Upstairs." Annie whispers with tears falling from her eyes. I notice Finnick is right beside her, hugging her. I run upstairs -two stairs at a time- I open the door slowly. She's laying on the bed covered in my blanket. I walk slowly over to the side of the bed and sit on the floor next to her. It's funny how this morning it was her sitting here and me laying in bed. I touch her cheek lightly and her eyes open.

"Katniss." I whisper. "What happened?"

"P..Prim." She whispers and starts to cry. I lift her up and sit on the bed, I place her head on my lap.

"Tell me, maybe it could help." I whisper. She tells me everything, from the moment Finnick slams the door, to the phone call.

"Katniss have you called your mother to see what has happened?" I ask after she finished her story. She just gets a blank look on her face.

"No, I should call her huh?" She says then gets up and walks downstairs, I walk with her. I get to the phone first and start to dial the number.

**Hello?**

_Hi Mrs. Everdeen?_

**Oh hello Peeta, is Katniss OK?**

_Yes, but she's more interested in the status of Prim at the moment, you know how stubborn she is._

**Yes, the police found a note on the front door and the have a lead.**

I tell Katniss and her glow seems to come all back.

_How about we come over and we talk about this?  
_

**Are you sure? I want to you to have a good birthday, Peeta.**

_Don't worry I can always celebrate tomorrow or any day, but this needs attention... now._

**Oh Peeta if you would like yes you two can come over.**

_We'll be right over._

Then I hang up.

"Come on Katniss, your mom said that the police have got a letter that they found on the lawn. She also said that we could come over." I tell her after I hang up. Katniss already has her shoes on.

"Alright let's go."

"Ok, you guys can stay here while we come back, bye!" I yell before we walk out. We walked out and I grab Katniss' hand.

"You think she's OK?" She asks looking into the distance. I turn her around and look into her silver eyes.

"I truly think she's doing fine." I say. She smiles lightly and hugs me. I have to find Prim, not only for Katniss but for everyone who loves her... which is a lot of people.

**Prim's POV :O**

I'm in a dark room, I was just running around trying to catch a butterfly when all I end up seeing pure darkness. I feel a tray hit my foot and look up. There standing is me kidnapper.

"Eat up." She says. I growl like Katniss would. I kick the tray away.

"No." I say.

"OK you're the one who's going to starve!" She yells before slamming the door. I start to sob.

"Katniss please come and get, please." I whisper before I slip into a deep sleep.

**Wow that's a pretty long chapter. Thank you for all your patience! I also (hopefully) be putting a story on the Inheritance series! As soon as I finish the third and fourth books. Heh heh. Anyway I finally made a Fiction Press account -well it's the same name as this account xXxLuxaxXx- I will hopefully put a story on that soon even though I can't even keep this story up. Well thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi, I'm finally back. Yea I know it takes you sooooo longggg to writeeeee, but I'm sorry as soon as summer starts (and school ends, yes!) I will put most of my time into this and my other story (that I only have like one and half chapters written). Also I have a bunch of things to do this week and the next :( so I won't have much time to write, but anyway... The story has finally got to chapter 20! (Yes I do realize that this is chapter 21 and that I forgot ._. ) I wanted to thank you guys because without you, yes you, I could have never gotten this far into the story. I also wanted to thank you guys (or girls I don't know!) for all your patience! (man you guys have a lot)But enough with this, ON TO THE STORY! DISCLAIMER: I do NOTown anything in this story other than the idea.**

**CHAPTER 21**** its underlined so it looks more important :3**

**Katniss' POV**

When we get to my house I open the door with the key I was given when we first moved in. Wow to think it's been so long since we moved in. I sigh and open the door.

"Mom!" I yell when we walk inside and toward the kitchen, Peeta close behind me. "Mom?" We see her talking with an officer by the table.

"Oh hi Katniss, Peeta., This is officer Abernathy, **(I bet you weren't expecting Haymicth, HUH! ~(^-^)~ ) **he's the officer on Prim's case." My mom says a bit shaky.

"Hello I'm Peeta and this is Katniss." Peeta introduces himself and me. He shakes Peeta's hand then mine.

"Nice to meet both of you, please sit. Can I ask you two a couple of questions?"

"Of course." Peeta answers for the both of us.

"Do you know where she is?" I whisper to him.

"Well sweetheart at the moment, no. But after these questions we may have a lead." He says.

"OK." I whisper again.

"Alright when was the last time you two saw her?"

"Well we both say her last night then she went to sleep." Peeta answers.

"I saw her in the morning."

"And what was she wearing?"

"She was wearing a bright pink shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts, her favorite colors."

"OK, do you think anyone could want to... kidnap her?"

"Of course not!" I yell before Peeta could. "She's the sweetest little girl and everyone loves her."

"OK, do you think it could be someone that hate's...one of you or your parents?" Peeta and I look at each other at the same time, I know exactly who did this.

"It was Glimmer, huh?" I say standing up in rage. "She did this!"

"Katniss clam down we need to finish this." Peeta says grabbing my hand. I take a deep breath and cool down.

"Who's this Glimmer?"

"A!" I stop myself before I say something stupid.

"A girl that hates Katniss because... well let's just say because I picked Katniss instead of her."

"Ahh classical case,"He says leaning back in his chair. "and do you know where she lives?"  
"No one knows where she lives, not even the school." Peeta says with a frown.

"I know where she is." I hear a voice that I thought had left. Gale.

"Do you boy?" Officer Abernathy asks him.

"Yes I do and most likely she has Prim there." He says.

"Take us there." I say.

~(^-^)~ ~(^-^)~ ~(^-^)~ ~(^-^)~ ~(^-^)~ ~(^-^)~ ~(^-^)~ ~(^-^)~ ~(^-^)~

We arrive at the "crime scene" a few minutes later. I'm the first one to get out of the car, but Officer Abernathy stops me before I go slamming on the door. Which was a good idea if not I might have kicked down the door.

"Stop we need to think this out before we do anything... drastic." He whispers. I frown, but I know he's right.

"Alright, let's talk about our plan." I say throwing my hands in the air and walk over to the front of the car.

"OK, any plans?"

"We could barge in with fake guns and arrest her." I say.

"No, we need a much more clever plan."

"What if we have Gale go I mean she won't really be suspicious." Peeta suggests.

"He's right, she'll know if we send Katniss she'll know that she's looking for Prim. If we send Peeta she'll just kidnap him, and me I mean look I'm a cop." He says. Peeta frowns at his comment.

"Alright Gale you want to do it?" I ask, already hoping for an answer.

"Yes."

"Alright, let's do this."

**Gale's POV**

I take a deep breath and walk to the front door. Everyone else had taken the truck pretty far away and now they were jogging over here. I knock three times, the "secret" code to get in. The door opens slowly.

"I see you've come back, you want back in?" Says a voice from inside.

"Yes, Glimmer let me in." I say.

"Is anyone with you?" She asks.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh really?" She says then pulls out a gun and points it at me. "Are you sure about that Gale?" I start to walk backwards, but she just follows me.

"Stop! Put the gun down and your hands in the air!" I hear the officer yell. Go get Prim I hear the officer say to Peeta.

"No let me go!" Katniss yells but it's too late he started running toward the door already. Then Glimmer turns the gun to him, I try to stop her but she already shot. I hits Peeta in the leg, but he doesn't stop. I now wrestle with Glimmer for the gun. I hear a shot and feel a pain in my abdomen The last thing I remember is seeing Glimmer point the gun at my head as I fall to the ground.

**Katniss' POV **

"NO!" I yell when see what is happening. I squirm out of Officer Abernathy grasp and run towards the Glimmer. I tackle her and we roll on the floor then I yank the gun from her.

"Stop!" Another officer yells. Glimmer decides to do a crazy thing, **(I mean she's already super crazy so) **she grabs a big rock and puts it over her head. Then a hear a soft buzz, she drops the rock on her head and falls to the ground. I drop the gun and run into the old house.

"Peeta!" I yell. I hear sirens outside and know that the ambulance is coming. But I have to get Prim and Peeta."Prim!"

"Katniss!" I hear Peeta yell softly.

"Peeta!"

Katniss, down here." I hear and see a latch on the ground, it's open.

"Help me bring Prim up." He says. Then I see Prim's blonde head pop out.

"Katniss!" She sobs. "Oh Katniss it was horrible, just, I wanna go home." She says sobbing harder.

"Come on we're going home now." I say stroking her tangled hair.

"Hey sweetheart we're going to take all four of you guys to the hospital, all of you need medical attention immediately." He says softly taking Prim out of my hands.

"No." I whisper weakly. Then the other cop helps Peeta out and takes him out. I also feel someone picking me up.

"Come on my little katniss." I hear my dad whisper.

**I decided to end it there because that's a lot and that's a lot to take in sooooo ya. I will write in a few days, but it won't be up on Monday. Maybe Sunday or Tuesday, but I get to go to Phoenix! :D Ya I have to wake up at four in the morning on a MONDAY! But anyway thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Bye. :3**


	22. Chapter 22

**:D Its the next chapter! And it's also summer time! (For me) And I did promise I was going to spend more time writing my chapters so hopefully that actually happens... Anyway I am writing a different story on Fiction-press, no I haven't finished writing the first chapter soooo ya. But hopefully the description will be in the next chapter so if you would like to check it out I will put the description and the link to it here. Also I'm using a different font on LibreOffice (No I do not like the new Windows Word because it kinda creeps me out and I can't really afford it..) And I'm not sure if it will change it on . Anyway here's the next chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything mentioned in this story other than the idea.**

**Chapter 22**

_**Peeta's POV**_

I wake up in a hospital bed with a headache and a sore throat, but my first thought is Katniss. I look over and see her asleep, curled up in a chair next to my bed. Her head was wrapped and so was her left hand. I sigh, we were so... broken these last few days. She starts to stir and opens her eyes slightly, as if to check on me. She notices I'm awake.

"Peeta!" She says in delight. "I was worried." I laugh.

"I'm OK, just my throat and head are killing me." I say smiling.

"Oh Peeta this is all my fault." She says shoving her face into her hands.

"No it isn't, it's mine if I had never gotten with Glimmer she never would have been obsessed." I say. She was about to protest when the doctor walks in.

"Hello Peeta how do you feel?" He asks nicely.

"Um, well my throat is on fire and my head hurts like crazy." I say truthfully, I have no reason to lie to this man.

"Ok, seems pretty common seeing that you've been out for a couple of days." What!

"I've been out for a couple of... days?" I ask.

"Yes, for a minute we thought you had gone into a coma." He says. "How does your leg feel?"

"Um," I mutter barely realizing I had a cast over it. "well it doesn't hurt much."

"Ok, don't worry it's just a broken ankle no biggie and we patched up where the bullet hit you. You're lucky you know, a little higher and you could have lost your leg." He says and leaves the room without another word.

"I told you!" Katniss sobs. "A little higher and you... you won't have a leg anymore."

"Katniss, Katniss look at me." I whisper and she looks up. "I would lose my leg everyday if it meant keeping you." She stares at me.

"I always feel like I don't deserve you Peeta Mellark." She whispers and kisses me, and I kiss her back. I wish this moment would never end, I think to myself.

A few days later I'm up and out of the hospital, I have crutches but I can deal with them. I wobble out of the hospital with Katniss right next to me, she smiles and I smile back. We get into my dads car and drive home. Turns out Gale was home a few days ago, he fainted back at the 'crime scene' but he's fine. But for Glimmer not so much. When she was hit by the rock that hit her head she became paralyzed, I mean she kinda deserved it. **(Yes Peeta she deserved! It doesn't matter if you sound like a total douche-bag right now!)**

Now she has court to face. When we get to my house I once again hobble and wobble out of the car once again. When we get inside I throw myself onto the couch and sigh. Katniss laughs.

"Well Peeta I gotta run to my house really quick and take a shower and stuff." She says sitting next to me on the couch.

"Awwwww really?" I whine.

"Yes Peeta I have to," She says. "or do you want me to be stinky all the time?"  
"Ok." I sigh.

"Don't worry Peeta I won't be long." She smiles, stands up, and gives me a peck on my cheek. "See you in a little bit!"

"Man, you don't deserve her." Rye says with a mouth full of ice cream.

"Yea I know," I say. "and get a spoon man!"

"What! It's the last of the ice cream no need for a spoon." He says while shoving some more ice cream into his mouth.

"I'm not related to you." I mumble, grab my crutches and hobble upstairs.

"You know you love me!" I hear him yelling as I close the door to my room. I turn on my iPod and jump into my bed and I slowly fall asleep...

_**Katniss' POV**_

I sigh as I enter my room. He's finally home. Now I won't have to worry about him being so far away from me, even though I spent most of my days over at the hospital. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I take off my clothes and get inside the shower. The warm water beats on my back and I think about all that's happened the last few months I've been here. I make a list in my head.

**(IE means Important Event)**

_IE 1: Come to California and meet Peeta._

_IE 2: Go to new school and meet Annie, Clove, Johanna, and Finnick._

_IE 3: Me and Peeta start to date._

_IE 4: Gale comes over and ruins everything._

I flinch a little at that memory but continue on.

_IE: 5 Be depressed for a few days, and cry eyes out._

_IE: 6 Get back with Peeta and be the happiest girl on Earth._

_IE: 7 Prim gets kidnapped._

_IE: 8 Almost die (not me Peeta and Gale) getting her back._

_IE: 9 Get Prim back._

I soon realize that all these things that have happened in the last few months have helped me become who I am today. I'm not as naïve as I was when I first came here. I have so many people that love and care for me. But most importantly I met Peeta. I have no idea what I would have done with out him and no idea how I survived so long without him. I decide to start living in the moment. That if something ever comes into my path or into my life to think, and to solve. But there's one thing I keep in mind, never forget about anything you've done. At times it's good to forget, but never forget the people that got you to where you are, and never forget the things that got you this far.

**No once again this is not the end of the story... yet. I have a few questions, hopefully you can answer them.**

**1. Do you want me to make this story supppppppppeeeeeerrrrr long.**

**2. Or do you want me to start closing the story off.**

**3. Do you want me to make another story? If so do you want to request an idea?**

**4. DID YOU WATCH THE TRAILER, YA I KNOW IT CAME OUT A LONG TIME AGO, AND ARE YOU EXICTED FOR CATCHING FIRE?!**

**I think that's all of the questions. I hope you enjoy this chapter, the next one hopefully won't take me that long to write and please try to ask the questions. Thanks, bye!**


	23. Author's Note

** Hey guys this sadly isn't a chapter but an Author's Note. :( Well I received a review on the story that I'm currently working on which is this one, that I supposedly copied another story. Well I wasn't sure if this is true or not. I thought about it for awhile and decided that if this is true that I would stop the story delete it and start a new one ALL OVER AGAIN. But if it isn't then I would just continue writing the story. Now I have no idea what story this person is talking about, and I would like for them to tell me which it is. I would also love it if you knew of this story or any other like mine please tell me! Until the next chapter bye!**


End file.
